I GOT A BOY!
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Aku cantik. Aku pirang. Aku seksi. Aku dipuji semua orang. Namun mengapa dengan semua "gelar"-ku itu mereka mencemaskan statusku sebagai SINGLE? Aku punya seseorang yang kusuka, dan dia justru menantangku untuk mendapatkannya! What? Baiklah. Aku, Yamanaka Ino, akan mendapatkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Warning! Crack Pair SasuIno. Chap 2 COMPLETE. Mind to RnR, minna? :3
1. Chapter 1

Sebentar lagi festival kebudayaan akan segera diadakan.

Kali ini, tema dari festival adalah, _"love"_.

Sepertinya tak perlu kujelaskan panjang lebar lagi bagaimana jadinya festival kali ini.

Laki-laki. Perempuan. Berpasangan. Bermesraan. Menikmati festival serasa milik berdua.

Lalu yang masih sendiri, ini ajang yang tepat untuk 'menembak'.

Dan bla... bla... bla... _whatever_. Sudah kubilang aku tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Masalahnya adalah, justru diajang seperti ini aku merasa begitu risih.

Pirang. Seksi. Cantik. Semua orang memberiku gelar-gelar itu.

Dan yang memberiku gelar-gelar itulah yang jadi mempermasalahkan suatu hal.

Disaat semua gelar itu ada, semua bertanya, "kenapa kamu masih sendiri?"

 _The Hell_?

.

.

.

.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-I GOT A BOY!-**

 **WARNING!**  
Some Crack Pairs, Romance kurang terasa, typo bertebaran, absurditas, bahasa payah, dll.

 ** _Inspired from Girl's Generation song titled 'I Got A Boy'._**

 ** _Dedicated for Hwang Energy_**

 ** _Hey, my bestie! Enjoy this fiction! :D_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Ino, sampai kapan kamu mau jadi _single_?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Pertanyaan sama yang ke-1499 kalinya kudengar. Entahlah, mungkin lebih dari itu. Lagipula, kenapa aku jadi mempermasalahkan jumlah?

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Seorang perempuan dengan sejumlah gelar dan prestasi. Bukannya sombong, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Prestasiku begitu banyak dalam bidang _modelling_ , mulai dari menjadi _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'_ mengalahkan juara sebelumnya, Uzumaki Karin. Ah, aku tak suka senior yang cantik luar tapi busuk didalam seperti dia. Oke, kembali ke prestasiku. Aku juga pernah menjadi 'Gadis Sampul Konoha', menjadi model untuk sebuah majalah pakaian remaja, dan menjadi model untuk sebuah _brand make-up_ sampai sekarang. Tak hanya itu, aku punya _fans club_ tersendiri disekolah dan diluar. Mereka juga memberiku gelar 'Tercantik dan terseksi'. Seperti itulah, aku bak artis papan atas disekolah. Didukung dengan rambutku yang memang asli _blonde_ , membuat kebanyakan orang dengan lengket melihatku.

Namun, mereka yang 'memuja'-ku juga memberi pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting.

Sampai sekarang, _well_ , aku masih berstatus lajang, alias _single_ a.k.a jomblo. Dan mereka sering mempertanyakan hal itu. _Hello_? Apakah statusku itu adalah masalah besar dalam kehidupan kalian? Kurasa tidak. Dan memang tidak, 'kan? Lalu, kenapa kalian harus mempermasalahkannya seperti seakan-akan dunia akan terbelah?

Kembali pada orang kesekian yang mempertanyakan hal itu. Aku hanya menoleh dengan malas dari bangkuku lalu berkata, "Sampai ladang gandum berubah menjadi coklat."

Aku tahu itu jawaban konyol. Aku sering menjawab seperti itu karena sudah terlalu bosan mendengar pertanyaan sejenis, seperti, "Sampai negara api diserang balik" atau "Sampai _Mad Dog_ tidak lagi menjadi greget".

 _Who cares with my answer_?

Orang-orang juga sering bertanya, apa aku tak punya orang yang kusuka. Tentu saja ada! Aku suka pada seseorang! Seseorang yang didaulat sebagai _'Perfect Ice Prince'_ disekolah ini. Hah? Apa? Seleraku amat tinggi? _That's not your business_! Yang penting aku suka dia.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tinggi, tampan, dingin sedingin _dry ice_. Jago dalam mata pelajaran apapun, dalam olahraga apapun, namun begitu ketus terutama pada perempuan. Ya, sesempurna apapun manusia pasti ada kekurangannya juga.

Tapi, suka pada seseorang bukan berarti ia harus dijadikan kekasih, 'kan?

Aku sangat menikmati status lajangku ini. Menjadikanku berbeda dengan mereka yang seperti tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan tanpa punya seorang kekasih. Lebih bebas rasanya daripada harus dikekang dengan sebuah ikatan.

Tapi, bohong kalau aku tidak merasa bosan dengan statusku ini. Terkadang aku juga bosan, membayangkan bahwa sudah 16 TAHUN AKU MENYANDANG STATUS JOMBLO!

.

 _Sudah terlalu lama sendiri..._

 _Sudah terlalu lama aku asyik sendiri..._

 _Lama tak ada yang menemani..._

 _Rasanya..._

.

" _SHUT UP_!"

Lagu pengiring ceritaku pun terhenti. Apa-apaan, aku tidak minta ceritaku diiringi! Lagipula, darimana datangnya lagu pengiring itu?

Kembali pada ceritaku. Terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku punya kekasih, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan lalu... _kiss_? Oh tidak, jangan yang terakhir. Yang itu aku tak dapat membayangkannya.

Aku pun melihat kearah jendela luar dari bangkuku. Ah, langit hari ini begitu cerah. Rasanya jadi ingin jalan-jalan. Aku pun tenggelam dalam lamunan saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking datang seenak jidatnya di telingaku.

"INOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hampir saja aku jatuh dari bangku jika aku tidak refleks memegang meja.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Apa-apaan, sih?! Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan _volume_ suaramu?! Jangan mengagetkan begitu!"

Apa-apaan itu? Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil memasang wajah jahil saat mendengar omelanku. Namun aku tak ambil pusing. Aku pun bertanya padanya, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau sudah dengar? Festival kali ini temanya adalah 'Cinta', _'Love'_!" mata Sakura terlihat berbinar saat menceritakannya.

" 'Cinta' dan _'Love'_ sama saja."

" _Yeah, whatever_. Yang penting, inti kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk mengajakmu ikut berpartisipasi!"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Untuk festival? Malas, ah!"

"Oh, ayolah..." Sakura menarik-narik lenganku manja, tanda bahwa ia memaksa. "Aku juga mengajak Hinata dan Tenten-senpai. Pasti akan seru!"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata tanda malas, "memang kau ingin apa dalam festival kali ini?"

"DANCE!"

Seketika aku _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

" _Yeah_ , dan itu keinginanmu sejak kelas sepuluh," aku melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lenganku. "Sakura, serius. Aku betul-betul malas untuk ikut kegiatan festival budaya tahun ini."

Sakura pun merengut tanda tidak suka, ia kembali menggandeng lenganku, "Kau, 'kan, sedang tidak sibuk pemotretan. Lagipula, ini ajang untuk berkumpul kembali denganmu. Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau..." aku kembali memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Sudah kuduga, Sakura akan segera memasang wajah andalannya ketika memaksa, yaitu menggandeng lengan, lalu memasang wajah seakan-akan ingin menangis. Dasar. " _Okay, okay. I'll do it._ "

Tanpa bicara, Sakura langsung memelukku tanda senang, atau tanda berhasil membujukku lagi dan lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Jika aku menolak, Sakura pasti akan memaksaku dengan cara apapun. Lebih baik langsung berkata 'iya'.

"Oke! Aku akan berbicara pada Hinata dan Tenten-senpai. Katanya mereka juga akan mengajak yang lainnya. Lebih banyak lebih seru, 'kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk malas, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Hal pertama yang langsung menarik perhatianku dari langit cerah adalah seseorang yang berada diluar sana.

Sasuke.

 _'_ _Kami-sama... terima kasih telah menciptakan makhluk sesempurna dia,'_ batinku senang saat melihat ia bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. Betul-betul lucu.

"HOI! KOK JADI BENGONG!" Sakura memukul mejaku dengan keras, ditambah dengan suara nyaringnya membuatku tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku menoleh kesal padanya, "Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkan! Atau aku tidak jadi ikutan, nih?!" ancamku seraya menunjuk hidungnya. Sakura pun langsung memasang wajah meminta ampun.

"Lagian... tiba-tiba kau bengong lagi. Lihat apa, sih?" kuhalangi wajah Sakura dari jendela dengan tubuhku. Namun gagal, Sakura melihat sekilas dan langsung tahu penyebabku melamun untuk kedua kalinya. "Ooooh... dia, ya? Sang Pangeran Es?" Sakura langsung memasang wajah iseng sementara aku hanya memelototinya dengan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak 'menembak'-nya saja?" lanjut Sakura.

Aku menggeleng pasti, "walau aku suka, belum ada niat untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Lagipula, aku yakin jika kunyatakan dia juga takkan menerima."

Sakura langsung menyikut lenganku, "ah, masa sih~? Jangan seperti perempuan _hopeless_ begitu, dong! Kau 'kan, sang _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'_! Jika kau 'menembak'-nya pasti ia akan mempertimbangkanmu, setidaknya."

"Sudah kubilang aku belum ada niat untuk menjalin hubungan, Sakura. Aku masih _enjoy_ dengan status _single_ -ku."

Kali ini kulihat giliran Sakura yang memutar bola matanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menepuk lengannya. "Sudah, bilang pada Hinata dan Tenten-senpai sana."

Lalu Sakura pun melenggang pergi seraya tersenyum cerah padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

 _See_? Aku masih lebih nyaman jika berkumpul dengan sahabatku. Lagipula, prinsip _relationship_ -ku adalah 'Sahabat satu tingkat diatas kekasih'.

Dan itu membuatku bahagia.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku ikut berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang partisipasi dalam festival budaya. _Okay_ , aku memang malas tapi aku cukup senang bisa menyenangkan hati Sakura.

Kulihat sudah ada banyak orang yang terkumpul disini. Kami berkumpul ruang musik seusai sekolah dan ternyata banyak yang berpartisipasi. Para senior juga berpartisipasi, karena ada Tenten-senpai dan pastinya ia mengajak teman-temannya. Kulihat juga beberapa wajah yang sedikit asing, sepertinya anak kelas sepuluh. Oh, iya. Ada Hinata. Hinata pasti juga mengajak teman-temannya.

Tapi...

"Jadi, semua sudah berkumpul? Ah, senangnya! Kalau sebanyak ini, sekalian saja kita dance lagunya GG!"

" _Yeah_ , aku memilih orang-orang yang memang berbakat dalam _modern dance_! Dalam waktu tiga minggu lagi, aku yakin kita sudah menguasai gerakan!"

"Ino juga ikutan? Ah, semakin seru saja!"

"Etto... anu... apa tak apa-apa...? soalnya... eh..."

Semua orang langsung melihat kearah Hinata yang begitu ragu mengatakan sesuatu. Aku yang sudah tahu maksudnya langsung saja berkata frontal.

"Kalian juga mengajak dia?"

Aku menunjuk pada gadis berkacamata, dan rambutnya di cat merah, serta berpenampilan serba terbuka.

Uzumaki Karin.

KAMI-SAMA! KENAPA HARUS DIA?!

Tenten-senpai yang sadar setelah itu pun kemudian berdehem, "Ehem! Aku tahu, semua orang juga tahu. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa kalian saling tidak menyukai. Tapi kini kita tergabung dalam sebuah grup _dance_. Artinya, aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus bisa bersatu, setidaknya. Dalam hal ini saja."

Tenten-senpai berbicara panjang lebar, yang tentunya hanya kutanggapi dengan wajah malas. Kenapa aku jadi semakin mirip Shikamaru? Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting dan aku tak mau peduli. Kulirik kearah gadis itu, dia hanya memainkan rambutnya dan terlihat tak peduli pada omongan Tenten.

Rasanya aku jadi semakin malas.

" _Well_ , aku tertarik dengan ide ini. Karena ini bisa menjadi ajang untukku menunjukkan kecantikanku yang sesungguhnya!" kudengar ia berujar seperti itu, lalu saat kulirik kembali ia menatapku dengan remeh. Benar-benar perilaku yang tidak penting. "Dan _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'_ tahun ini akan bertekuk lutut padaku, mengakui bahwa _junior_ memang tidak bisa mengalahkan _senior_ -nya."

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum jengkel. " _Thanks_. Itu nasihat yang sangat bijak dari seorang SENIOR," ujarku dengan penekanan pada kata 'senior'.

"Ehem!"

Kudengar kembali suara berdehem, tetapi bukan dari Tenten-senpai, melainkan dari seseorang yang kuketahui adalah ketua klub seni origami disekolah ini. Konan-senpai.

"Aku tahu permasalahan kalian. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Tenten, itu rahasia umum. Namun kalian sudah dewasa, tolong bedakan dimana kalian harus mengikuti perasaan pribadi dan harus bekerja sama. Ini juga untuk membuat festival semakin meriah, 'kan?"

Akhirnya aku dan Karin -aku tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'senpai'- kembali diam, tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Konan-senpai, kau sungguh dewasa dan tegas," kudengar Tenten-senpai memuji gadis yang berhiaskan bunga dikepalanya itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan sesuai yang dikatakan Sakura tadi, ini menjadi ajang perkenalan kita dan menentukan kita akan menampilkan apa."

Suara Konan-senpai terdengar begitu tegas namun lembut. Ah, tipe senior yang sejuk. Andai semua senior seperti dia.

"Panggil aku Konan. Sepertinya disini aku yang tertua. Karena diantara Tenten dan Temari aku juga yang tertua," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu, orang yang bernama Temari itu melanjutkan ajang perkenalan, "aku Temari. Teman sekelas Konan dan Tenten. Salam kenal."

Setelah Temari-senpai selesai, kulihat Tenten-senpai begitu antusias melanjutkan. "Nah, lalu, namaku—"

"Ah, tidak usah, tidak usah! Kami semua sudah tahu kau, senpai!" Sakura memotong kalimat Tenten-senpai dengan wajah jahil sambil mengibaskan tangannya, yang disambut dengan gelak tawa kami.

Tenten-senpai pun merengut, "Hei! Aku 'kan juga ingin memperkenalkan diri! Biar lebih berwibawa, 'gitu..."

"Tidak, ah! Tidak cocok! Hahaha!" kami pun kembali tertawa mendengar kalimat dari Temari-senpai.

Kemudian setelah Tenten memilih diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya, acara perkenalan pun dilanjutkan, "Namaku Karin, Uzumaki Karin. Aku sepupu dari kekasih Hinata. _Nice to meet ya_!" mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata langsung tertunduk malu, dan aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud si menyebalkan itu.

Oh, Naruto, kenapa kau bisa punya sepupu semenyebalkan ini?

Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa ada batu. Aku pun berdehem pula dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Ehem! A—Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku ikut berpartisipasi karena paksaan dari sahabatku," kulihat kearah Sakura yang sekarang mendelik dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Salam kenal," lanjutku seraya tersenyum.

"Aku Haruno Sakura! Ini adalah impianku sejak kelas sepuluh! Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama!"

Fuh! Sakura terlihat begitu semangat dengan hal ini. Yah, mau tak mau aku juga harus semangat. Paling tidak untuk menyenangkan hati sahabat.

"A—Ano... namaku Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas sepuluh. Di-disampingku ada teman-teman sekelasku, Matsuri dan Sari. Y-yoroshiku..." kulihat Hinata seperti biasanya, malu-malu memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, dan memperkenalkan orang-orang disampingnya. Tipe putri sungguhan. Kurasa kalau dia sedikit lebih percaya diri, dia bisa menjadi _'Miss High School'_ di sekolah ini tahun depan.

Tenten-senpai menepuk tangannya tanda semangat, "Yosh! Semua sudah saling kenal! Sekarang, kita tentukan akan menampilkan apa!"

"Bagaimana kalau 'Mini Skirt'? Pasti disukai semua orang."

Sontak semua menyembur saat Karin-senpai berkata seperti itu. Yang benar saja! Hanya dia yang akan memakai rok semini itu dan menari memamerkan pakaian dalamnya pada semua orang! _Hell_! Aku tidak sudi!

Temari pun ikut serta mengutarakan pendapat, "Aku tidak setuju. Bagaimana pun kita masih SMA. Aku tidak siap jika harus menari dengan pakaian seminim itu. Hmm... kalau 'I am The Best'?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "tahun lalu sudah ada yang menampilkan. Bagaimana dengan 'Sorry Sorry'?"

Semua langsung melihat kearah Sakura. Termasuk aku.

"Etto... kalian inginnya tarian perempuan, ya?" Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya yang kurasa sama sekali tak gatal.

"A-anu..." kulihat gadis yang bernama Matsuri mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin berpendapat juga.

Semua langsung menengok kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau... 'I Got A Boy'? dari Girl's Generation?"

Semua terdiam.

Matsuri pun meringis, "Ngg... tidak bagus, ya?"

"Ide bagus," kudengar suara Konan-senpai yang menyetujui ide darinya. "Itu tarian yang enerjik. Aku sering memeragakan gerakannya."

"Boleh juga. Pakaian dalam MV-nya juga bagus. Bisa dijadikan referensi."

Matsuri langsung tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar pendapat dari Konan-senpai, disusul dengan Karin-senpai. Aku tahu, pakaian dalam MV 'I Got A Boy' bisa menunjang penampilannya. Makanya ia setuju. Dasar.

Konan-senpai mengedarkan pandangannya ke semuanya, meminta persetujuan. "Bagaimana? Apa ada pendapat lain?"

Semua menggeleng kompak, diiringi dengan senyum tanda bahwa sudah sepakat.

"Oke! Berarti sekarang pembagian gerakan, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mau jadi 'Jessica'!"

Aku pun menoleh padanya, "Kenapa kamu?"

"Soalnya disana Jessica memakai bandana berbentuk neko-mimi yang, _blink-blink_ 'gitu, deh! Aku suka! Boleh, 'kan?"

Sakura menatap penuh harap pada semuanya, terutama aku. Kenapa harus aku? Aku pun hanya mengangguk pasrah yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat darinya.

"Konan, bagaimana kalau kau jadi 'Taeyeon'?"

Pendapat dari Tenten seketika membuat Konan-senpai menoleh.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Soalnya kau yang paling tua!" tawa pun datang dari mulut Tenten-senpai, kami hanya tertawa kecil sementara Konan-senpai memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ujarnya kemudian menepuk bahu Temari, "kau memilih siapa?"

"Aku ingin jadi 'Hyoyeon', deh," tukasnya terlihat memang ingin menjadi... siapa? Entahlah, aku memang tidak hafal nama-nama member dari GG.

Tenten-senpai yang sejak tadi mulai berfikir lalu berbicara kembali, "Kalau aku jadi 'Yoona', cocok nggak, sih?"

Lagi-lagi semua menoleh serempak.

Sakura pun menggodanya, "Cocok, kok! Cocok banget!"

"Benarkah?"

"Soalnya... bentuk tubuhmu dan bentuk tubuh Yoona tak jauh berbeda."

Tawa pun meledak saat Sakura berkata seperti itu. Aku sampai memegang perutku karena sakit akibat tertawa. Sementara Tenten-senpai lagi-lagi harus merengut kesal karena ulah teman-temannya.

"Hei, Sakura! Jangan meledek, deh! Tubuhmu juga 'papan', tahu!"

" _Okay, okay_. Sudahlah. Jangan buat ruang musik menjadi perang menuduh ukuran tubuh. Kita lanjutkan saja," Konan-senpai berbicara sambil menahan tawanya, sementara Tenten-senpai masih menggembungkan pipinya.

Dengan sebal, Tenten-senpai menoleh pada Karin. "Kau mau jadi siapa, Karin?"

Cih! Ia terlihat seratus kali jauh lebih menyebalkan ketika ia tersenyum penuh makna sambil memainkan rambutnya seperti itu. "Aku ingin jadi 'Yuri'. _She's so..._ wow, _in there, for me._ "

Kemudian ia menoleh padaku, tetap dengan gayanya yang membuatku ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin. "Kau mau jadi siapa, _Miss_?"

"Entahlah. Aku ambil saja sisa dari pilihan kalian semua," jawabku malas, benar-benar malas.

"Jangan begitu, Ino! Biar kufikirkan untukmu, mana yang cocok..."

Aku langsung menoleh pada Sakura ketika mendengarnya berkata demikian, sambil menunggu hasil pemikirannya dengan antusias.

Biasanya pilihan seorang sahabat yang baik itu kemungkinan besar bagus meski bukan selera.

Akhirnya ia selesai berfikir. Aku tahu itu ketika ia tiba-tiba memegang lenganku, "Ah! Iya! Kau bagian 'Tiffany' saja! Itu sangat cocok untukmu!"

Aku bingung mendengar nama yang ia sebut, lalu hanya menggidikkan bahu seraya memasang wajah yang menyiratkan kata, "terserah" karena... sudah kubilang tadi, 'kan? Aku memang tak hafal nama-nama membernya.

"Kok, reaksimu hanya seperti itu?" giliran Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu dia. Aku lupa. Seperti apa gerakannya aku juga tak ingat."

Sakura hanya membuat bulatan 'O' dimulutnya ketika mendengar jawabanku, lalu beralih pada Hinata yang terlihat berunding dengan teman-temannya, bingung memilih dari tiga member yang tersisa.

"Hinata, kau jadi 'Seohyun' saja! Cocok, kok!"

Hinata menoleh, "H-hee? Aku?"

"Iya! Menurutku kau cocok menjadi Seohyun! Lalu Matsuri sebagai 'Sunny', dan Sari jadi 'Sooyoung'!"

Ketiganya saling memandang, mencari persetujuan dari masing-masing pihak, kurasa. Lalu Hinata menoleh pada Sakura kembali, "H-Hai. Kami setuju."

Setelah pembagiannya selesai, kami pun segera melihat _dance practice_ -nya, dan segera memperagakannya.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Tubuhku sakit...!"

Aku mengeluh disela-sela latihanku dirumah malam ini. Sungguh, aku sudah lama tidak menari. Semenjak tahun terakhirku di SMP aku sudah tidak berpartisipasi dalam dunia _dance_. Dan tiba-tiba aku mengikutinya kembali dengan sedikit pemaksaan halus. Ukh! Entah aku bisa atau tidak, aku harus menguasai gerakannya dalam waktu tiga minggu.

Kuputuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meregangkan kaki. Hah, lumayan.

 **KRING! KRING!**

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara.

Ternyata berasal dari ponselku. Kubuka dengan malas-malasan sampai aku melihat sebuah isi dari pesan singkat yang ditujukan padaku.

.

 _From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Berjuanglah untuk festival budaya nanti._

.

Aku sempat diam melihat layar ponselku. Apa ini Sakura? Tidak, bahasa Sakura tidak seperti ini. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Tumben. Biasanya jika dia memiliki nomor baru, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang ia kabari. Mungkin ia ingin mencoba gaya lain, ya? Baiklah, Sakura. Rencanamu gagal.

Aku menutup ponselku dan kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah itu. Aku mulai menguasai gerakan pada menit awal sampai pertengahan. Gerakan penutup belum aku kuasai sepenuhnya. Aku merasa, karena sudah tak terbiasa, kemampuan menghafal gerakan jadi menurun. Tapi, sudahlah, yang penting aku semangat.

Aku berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju sekolah karena terlambat. Tiba-tiba seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kusukai hadir di mimpi dan membuatku bangun kesiangan. Ada keberuntungannya, aku sangat bahagia ketika dalam mimpi ia bak pangeran yang memanjakanku. Sialnya, kehadirannya disana membuatku terlambat bangun. Mana ponselku tertinggal di kamarku!

Sesampainya di gerbang, aku berlari menuju gedung karena sudah terlambat lima menit. Gerbang memang masih dibuka sampai lima belas menit setelah bel tanda masuk dibunyikan, namun tentu saja pelajaran sudah dimulai.

 _'_ _Ugh! Kenapa gedung sekolah ini harus besar sekali, sih?! Dan kenapa kelasku harus ada di lantai tiga?!'_ batinku memaki seraya menambah kecepatan lari.

Sampai di tangga menuju lantai tiga, aku sudah hampir kehabisan stamina untuk berlari. Namun, sial, aku masih harus berlari. Dan kenapa setiap tangga punya banyak sekali anak tangga?!

Karena terburu-buru dan memaksa untuk tetap berlari, saat mencapai lantai tiga aku terpeleset dan... aku jatuh?! Oh, tidak! Aku akan jatuh ke bawah!

Matilah.

Aku tidak berani membuka mata. Sampai rasanya tubuhku tidak melayang dan ada sebuah rengkuhan kuat di pinggangku.

Saat aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke belakang, nafasku mendadak hilang beberapa detik dan aku memutuskan aku menyesal membuka mata.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami-sama, sejak kapan ia ada disana?

Mata kami bertemu. Ia menatapku datar, namun begitu menusuk. Membuatku berdebar sekaligus menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Seram...

Ia menurunkanku dari rengkuhannya. Masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Membuat lidahku kelu, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata, "Arigatou".

Lebih bodohnya, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas seakan tak peduli. Bukan! Aku bukan tidak peduli, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana!

Aku sungguh malu dan takut!

.

.

.

Dan, jadilah seperti ini. Aku dihukum membawakan barang-barang milik perpustakaan yang belum sempat dikembalikan dari semua kelas. Bisa-bisa aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Aku hanya pasrah, nanti kalo terburu-buru lagi, aku akan jatuh kembali.

Ini bawaan yang terakhir ke perpustakaan, dan jam sudah menunjukkan jika jam pertama sudah akan selesai. Sekembalinya dari perpustakaan, aku kehilangan selera untuk mengikuti jam pertama. Jadilah aku pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, sambil meregangkan tangan dan kaki yang pegal.

Aku berjalan-jalan, sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa begitu sejuk pagi ini. Ah, andai aku berangkat lebih pagi. Udaranya pasti jauh lebih se—

 **SRET!**

Eh?

 **GUBRAAK!**

Aku jatuh lagi?!

Hei! Aku, 'kan, jalan pelan-pelan?! Kenapa jatuh lagi?!

Saat aku menoleh ke sumber penyebabku jatuh, aku langsung merasa jengkel. Ada kaki yang tersembunyi di balik semak—bukan, bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Apa-apaan dia?! Dia sedang bolos? Setidaknya jangan letakkan kaki itu sembarangan disana, dong!

Kaki itu bergerak. Aku hendak marah-marah saat pemilik kaki mengganggu itu bangkit dan menunjukkan wajah familiar yang membuatku bengong.

Apa...?

Uchiha Sasuke lagi?

Matilah aku.

Aku pasti baru saja menghancurkan waktu bolosnya.

Tapi, kakinya juga menggangguku!

Ia menatapku begitu tajam. Kurasa dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'perempuan ini lagi'. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ini bukan saja kesalahanku. Aku ingin mengomel padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi pagi. Tapi, maaf, kakimu mengganggu jalanku," apa-apaan ini? Omelanku halus sekali. Aku mengutuk nyaliku yang ciut seketika saat melihatnya.

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya mendengus mendengar ocehanku. Itu membuatku semakin kesal.

Hei, kalian fikir mentang-mentang aku menyukainya, aku tidak bisa merasa kesal melihat tingkahnya?

"Hargai perkataan orang, dong," omelku lagi.

"Berapa?" dan dia menyahut penuh kesinisan.

Apa-apaan dia ini?

Tanpa kusadari, kupukul kepalanya menggunakan buku lima jariku. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan reaksiku. Aku pun kaget setengah mati. Aku tidak sengaja!

"Eh... etto... eh... gomen..."

Dia memandangku dengan tajam. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku? Ya ampun! Pasti dia marah padaku, dong! Jelas-jelas aku melakukan hal yang akan membuat siapapun marah!

Tapi, diluar dugaanku, Sasuke malah tertawa sambil mengejekku, "Ternyata _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'_ garang juga, ya."

Lagi-lagi aku mendadak bengong dibuatnya. Dia mengejekku, tapi aku tahu itu bukan hinaan serius. Habis, mau dibawa serius bagaimana?

Wajahnya... terlihat sangat teduh...

Bagaimana ini...

Aku jadi semakin suka padanya.

Lagi-lagi aku melakukan sebuah kebodohan! Kenapa aku malah berlari dengan wajah tidak peduli lagi darinya?! Ah, aku benci sikapku ini!

.

.

.

"Ya! Seperti itu! Hei, Tenten! Harusnya posisimu setelah ini jadi disini, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku lupa. Eh, habis ini gerakan yang bagaimana, ya?"

"Aduh, gerakanku masih kaku dibagian ini!"

"Nah, setelah itu... aku disini, kau jadi disini, Matsuri..."

"Hei, Sari! Posisi kakimu terbalik, tuh!"

Semua sibuk berlatih sambil menyamakan gerakan seperti dalam MV-nya. Kami memang sudah sepakat akan berlatih ketika pulang sekolah, dan hal itu menjadi rutinitas baru kami. Ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah. Lagipula, di rumah kami juga enggan untuk membuka kembali pelajaran. Bukan begitu?

Saat sedang asyik menyamakan gerakan, sebuah tepukan pada bahuku segera menghentikan aktivitasku.

Aku menoleh pada yang menepukku, seketika aku memasang wajah bete ketika melihatnya, "apa?"

"Hmph! Wajahmu tidak pernah berubah kalau melihatku," Karin mulai memainkan rambutnya, membuatku semakin malas untuk berbicara padanya. "Cantik memang bikin dosa, sih."

" _Whatever_ ," ketusku kembali berlatih tanpa menoleh padanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Karin mendekat pada telingaku lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "aku melihatnya, lho."

"Hah?"

Ia tersenyum mengejek, "aku melihat adegan mesramu dengan Sasuke di halaman belakang."

...hah?

Bagaimana dia tahu?!

"Tentu aku tahu. Kelasku 'kan berada diatasnya. Dan aku duduk di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Aku melihat dengan sangat jelas," dia berujar seakan dapat membaca fikiranku. "Ternyata kau berbahaya juga untuk para sainganmu. Apa kau mencoba untuk memonopoli Sasuke dengan mengatasnamakan gelarmu di sekolah ini?"

Apa?! Apa maksudnya dengan 'memonopoli Sasuke'?!

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?! Aku tak mengerti."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku tahu kau suka padanya! Terlihat sekali dari caramu bersamanya saat itu. Kau kabur karena kau tidak tahan melihat pesonanya. Atau kau berharap dia mengejarmu seperti film-film India saat itu? Ya ampun, nona Yamanaka, anda luar biasa."

Aku termenung mendengarnya. Demi bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan Chouji, aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Tapi... apa-apaan yang dia katakan?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir sampai kesana!

"Dengar, aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah berharap. Lagipula, untuk apa juga aku memanfaatkan gelarku untuk mendapatkannya? Berharap saja tidak!"

Karin menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dihadapanku, "Bohong! Seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti berharap bisa bersama orang yang disukainya. Jika kau bicara seperti itu, maka kau sudah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bohong! Memang begi—"

"Dengar," potongnya cepat. "Bagaimana, ya... baiklah, kalau kau masih mau berbohong dengan perasaanmu. Atau kau memang selalu menyangkalnya setiap hari? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas..."

Dia menggantung kalimatnya. "Yang jelas apa?" ujarku kesal karena tak mau menunggu kalimat menggantung itu.

"—Yang jelas, kalau kau memang tidak mau, Sasuke untukku saja, ya?"

...Apa? tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kau tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Sasuke, 'kan? Kalau begitu aku ambil saja dia."

A...pa?

"Hihi! Aku. Suka. Sasuke."

Dia juga suka Sasuke?

Aku termenung hingga tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi teman-teman memperhatikan perdebatan kami berdua. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika Konan-senpai sudah berada di dekat Karin.

"Hei, Karin. Apa maksudmu? Kau 'kan..."

Kulihat Karin membisikkan sesuatu pada Konan-senpai. Aku punya firasat jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti menyebalkan padanya.

"...begitu," tukas Konan-senpai seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah! Daripada kalian berdua terus berdebat, lebih baik segera kembali menyamakan gerakan. Waktu kita dua minggu lagi. Kita harus mempersembahkan sesuatu yang istimewa, bukan?"

Semua pun kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitas. Hanya aku yang memilih diam mematung sambil memikirkan kata-kata Karin barusan.

Dia serius.

Dan dia menantangku? Ya, dia menantangku.

Aku merasakan Sakura merangkul bahuku, "Ino..."

Aku tertawa rendah, "Sasuke pasti memilihnya. Dia 'kan, cantik," aku mengatakannya tanpa disadari.

"Tidak! Sasuke lebih cocok denganmu. Asal kau mau berusaha sedikit untuk mendapatkannya..."

"Tapi aku tidak—"

 _"_ _Jika kau bicara seperti itu, maka kau sudah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."_

Tiba-tiba kata-katanya terngiang kembali di kepalaku.

Apa iya... selama ini aku sudah membohongi perasaanku sendiri?

Apa-apaan ini! Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi latihan kalau kata-katanya terus terngiang begini!

Kulirik Karin yang ternyata juga sedang melihat kearahku. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman penuh tantangan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan membuatku semakin tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja tiba di rumahku dan langsung terdiam, tatkala melihat siapa yang ada di depan rumahku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia dapat menemukan alamat rumahku. _For God's Sake_ , aku tidak pernah memberikan alamat rumahku padanya. Berbicara padanya saja bisa dihitung berapa kali dan berapa kalimat yang kami keluarkan. Semua bisa dihitung dengan jari! Tapi...

Aku sama sekali tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Atau terpengaruh kata-kata Karin tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ada di depan rumahku. Menunggu sesuatu.

Menungguku, kah? Atau ingin membeli bunga di tokoku? Entahlah. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu Ayahku, atau Ibuku, 'kan?

Ia menoleh, membuat jantungku rasanya mau keluar sewaktu-waktu. "Baru pulang?"

"I-Iya, begitulah."

Aku mencoba melangkah masuk ke rumah seperti biasa. Namun sesuatu menahan langkahku. Ia menghalangi jalan masuk ke rumahku.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Apa benar ini nomor ponselmu?"

Ia menunjukkan sebuah rangkaian nomor ponsel yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan, aku mengangguk mantap. Itu memang nomorku.

...tunggu dulu.

Darimana ia tahu nomor ponselku?!

"D-Darimana kau tahu nomor ini?!" tanyaku panik. Harusnya aku senang! Harusnya! Tapi kenapa aku malah jadi panik begini?!

Ia hanya menggidikkan bahu saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak penting," ujarnya. "Kalau ini memang nomormu, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku kemarin malam?"

Hah? Pesan? Pesan apa?

Dan aku teringat satu hal. Seorang misterius yang mengirim sms padaku kemarin. Lho? Bukankah itu nomor Sakura yang sedang mengerjaiku? Eh, tapi aku juga tidak menanyakan itu tadi padanya.

Jangan-jangan...

"A-apa... apa kau yang memberikan sms penyemangat itu?" aku merasa suaraku tak keluar dari tenggorokan saat mengatakan itu. Aku gugup!

Kalau memang itu nomor Sasuke, aku... aku...

"Kau lihat saja di ponselmu sekarang," jawabnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Po-ponselku tertinggal di kamar..."

"Kalau begitu, jawabnya nanti saja. Balas pesannya. Aku buru-buru," dia pun meninggalkanku yang masih berdebar dan terjebak dalam kebingungan hebat.

Dan aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya disana, kusambar ponselku di meja, dan aku tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

Ya ampun... jika itu memang Sasuke... berarti sekarang aku bisa bicara banyak dengannya, dong?

Dia mengirimkan pesan penyemangat itu... jangan-jangan dia... juga...? Ya ampun! Bukannya aku berharap, tapi...

Kubuka ponselku, dan melihat sebuah pesan yang belum terbuka. Apa ini dari Sasuke lagi? Kami-sama, aku sangat gugup!

Kulihat nomor pengirimnya...

Heh?

Nomor yang berbeda?

Lalu aku membaca isi pesannya.

.

 _From : 087xxxxxxxxx_

 _Apa ini Yamanaka Ino dari "Yamanaka Flowers"? Ini adalah Uchiha. Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan upacara pernikahan di keluarga kami. Kami ingin memesan buket bunga untuk pengantin wanita, sekaligus untuk menghias rumah yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat upacara adat. Kami ingin memesan rangkaian bunga Mawar Putih yang katanya penuh makna. Maaf jika aku memesan lewat sms seperti ini. Aku kurang suka hal-hal yang terlalu formal. Lagipula menghubungimu rasanya lebih praktis daripada harus bicara panjang lebar di telepon rumahmu. Maaf mengganggu. Selamat malam._

.

Seketika kakiku melemas saat membaca isi pesan itu. Ya ampun! Aku malu sekali! Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah pengirim sms penyemangat itu! Itu bukan Sasuke! Ya ampun...! Kami-sama! Aku sangat malu!

Aku langsung turun untuk menemui Ibuku yang berada di dapur.

"Apa apa, Ino?" kuserahkan ponselku saat ia bertanya.

Aku langsung berlari kembali kedalam kamar sambil berkata, "Ibu baca sendiri pesannya!"

Dan aku pun meninggalkan Ibuku dalam kebingungan. Kurasa kebingungannya akan berganti rasa senang saat ini.

Tapi tidak untukku!

Aku segera merebahkan diri di kasur, mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukan barusan. Tentu saja, Ino! Untuk apa Sasuke sengaja menyemangatimu dalam partisipasi kami ini? Sasuke saja tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan, kecuali tadi karena ia punya urusan. Sasuke juga tidak pernah terlihat tertarik ketika waktu itu seisi sekolah membicarakannya sebagai _'Miss'_ disekolah mereka. Sasuke pasti mendapatkan nomorku juga karena bertanya pada teman-temanku untuk urusannya. Hah, apa yang kuharapkan?

Aku bukannya berharap! Aku sama sekali tidak berharap!

 _"_ _Seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti berharap bisa bersama orang yang disukainya."_

Akh! Lagi-lagi kalimat Karin terlintas difikiran!

...tapi mungkin dia benar.

Aku bukannya tidak berharap, tapi tidak mau berharap...

Aku takut tersakiti jika berharap. Seperti tadi.

Mungkin terlihat sederhana, tapi rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ketika kau terhempas lagi dalam kenyataan bahwa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Hah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Lebih baik aku tidur!

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku kembali membuat mataku terbuka.

"Ino, ada pesan, nih, dari ponselmu!"

Aku membuka pintu, mengambil ponsel dari Ibuku seraya berkata, "Arigatou" padanya sambil tersenyum. Kututup kembali pintu kamarku.

Siapa lagi yang mengirim pesan padaku?

Kubuka dengan malas-malasan isi pesanku. Dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut dengan isi pesan itu.

.

 _From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Kau itu suka padaku, 'kan?_

.

Aku terdiam melihat isi pesan yang kuterima. Mungkinkah ini memang Sasuke? Tidak. Kufikir ini pasti perbuatan orang iseng. Satu-satunya orang yang terlintas difikiranku hanyalah Sakura.

Kubalas sms itu dengan sedikit rasa jengkel.

.

 _To : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Siapa kau?_

.

Aku melempar ponselku sembarang di ranjang. Aku memikirkan semua hal. Beberapa gerakan yang belum kukuasai, perkataan Karin yang membuatku merasa galau, dan kejadian memalukan barusan.

Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur! Tapi mataku tidak bisa menutup!

 **KRING! KRING!**

Ponselku berbunyi lagi.

.

 _From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Aku suka kau akan menampilkan tarian salah satu lagu GG dalam festival. Pasti istimewa._

 _I'm SONE._

.

Aku semakin bingung. Sebenarnya siapa pemilik nomor misterius ini? Sekarang justru aku tidak percaya kalau ini adalah Sakura. Sepandai apapun Sakura berakting dalam sms, pasti tidak berbeda jauh dengan bahasanya sehari-hari. Yang sekarang marak disebut _'Alay'_.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu lagi dan memilih untuk memaksakan diri agar tertidur. Tapi sepertinya orang itu takkan membiarkanku tidur begitu saja. Jelas sekali ketika ia kembali menggangguku, ia kembali mengirimi pesan singkat yang sama sekali enggan kubaca. Jadi yang kulakukan tetap memaksakan diri agar tertidur.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil tertidur.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi... kejadian tak terduga mendatangiku.

Aku datang begitu pagi hari ini, dan tiba-tiba dihampiri hal yang membuatku menganga.

Karena, yang satu ini aku benar-benar tak pernah menduganya.

Otakku masih bekerja dengan keras untuk mencerna kalimat barusan, dan kini aku hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh.

"Aku suka padamu."

Hah? Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku?

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Kucoba untuk mencubit lenganku sendiri. Dan aku merasa kesakitan. Oh, ya ampun, ini... kenyataan!

Aku mencoba bersuara meski tak yakin dengan suaraku sendiri, "a-aku... aku juga..."

"Tapi aku tak ingin begitu saja pacaran."

...Hah?

Lagi-lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatku melongo. Dia 'menembak'-ku namun juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lantas ingin pacaran denganku.

Apa-apaan?

"Kau tahu? Meski aku suka, tapi aku tetap menyandang nama Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan gadis yang kusuka tiba-tiba memilikiku tanpa ada sedikit usaha."

Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telingaku.

Dan aku yakin sekarang seisi sekolah sedang memperhatikan kami berdua. Tentu saja! Sang _Ice Prince_ menembak _miss_ sekolah mereka, bukannya aku mau sombong, tapi tentu saja itu akan membuat gempar.

Dan jadi lebih gempar setelah Sasuke berkata demikian. _Great_!

"...Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa jadi kekasihmu?" apa-apaan ini? Kenapa suaraku lirih begitu? Jelas-jelas orang ini sedang mempermainkanku, 'kan?

Ia memasang wajah sok berfikir, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, tiba-tiba muncul seringai yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan namun membuatnya semakin tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kudengar kau akan berpartisipasi untuk menampilkan sesuatu di festival budaya nanti?"

"Ya... memang kenapa?"

Seringai itu semakin lebar, diiringi dengan kalimat yang membuatku kembali terdiam.

"Berikan penampilan yang kusukai di festival budaya nanti, dan aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu kekasihku."

Aku mencoba menetralisir suara lirihku yang terasa ada ganjalan, setelah berdehem aku kembali bicara, "Umm... baiklah. Jadi, penampilan seperti apa yang kau suka?"

Dan reaksinya hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

 _What_?!

"Kalau kau tahu, tidak akan ada usaha yang benar-benar usaha. Jadi kau harus tebak sendiri penampilannya yang seperti apa. Kalau bukan penampilan yang kusuka, ya, akan kulepas dirimu."

 _Hey, what the fuck is wrong with his brain_?!

"Kau mempermainkanku, Uchiha," sinisku padanya.

"Untuk apa aku mempermainkanmu di depan semua orang? Aku serius, sangat serius."

"Kau bicara begitu banyak hari ini."

"Hanya untukmu, _miss_."

Entah kenapa aku semakin kesal melihat tingkahnya.

Oke, intinya dia menantangku. Ya! Dia menantangku! Kemarin Karin sudah menantangku agar mendapatkan Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sendiri yang memberi tantangan padaku! _Hell_! Aku jadi berfikiran bahwa mereka sepertinya bersekongkol!

"Baiklah... kau menantangku, tuan Uchiha. Lihat saja, di festival nanti akan kubuat semua orang tidak bisa berkedip melihat penampilanku! Bukan, penampilan teman-temanku juga! Dan akan kupastikan kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku!"

Seringainya semakin dan semakin lebar, membuatku tanpa sadar menelan ludah gugup. Namun, harga diriku sebagai _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'_ membuatku merasa tertantang mendapatkannya.

" _I dare you to make me choose you, miss_."

" _And I will complete your dare, sir._ "

Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

*Melambai* Haaaai semua~! Kembali lagi bersama author bawel nan kepo ini! Ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari judul lagu SNSD, "I Got A Boy". Sebenernya ini lagu hampir dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, kalau nggak salah. Sebenarnya author mau bikinnya tahun lalu, tapi baru kesampaiannya sekarang -_- *terjun/?* rencananya author mau bikin jadi dua chapter aja :3

Nah, kebetulan, temen sesama author dan juga teman di real life, Hwang Energy, itu seorang SONE. Jadi sekalian aja fic ini didedikasikan untuk dia XD Kalo ditanya sebenernya author nggak begitu mengerti tentang k-pop. Author aja tahu lagu ini dari Energy-kun, eh, salah, Energy-chan :v maklum, soalnya hati author nggak bisa berpaling dari anime dan j-song~

Oh, iya, author menyisipkan lirik lagu Kunto Aji sebagai pengiring lagu-nya Ino XD

Author tunggu review dari kalian! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff yang sebenarnya nggak jelas ini XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter kedua, minna~


	2. Chapter 2

Satu minggu lagi, Festival Budaya akan dilaksanakan.

Semua murid sangat menantikannya.

Dan untuk para partisipan dalam acara Festival Budaya nanti,

ini jadi waktu yang mendebarkan.

Mereka berdebar soal penampilan mereka nanti.

Apa akan disukai orang?

Apa orang-orang akan bertepuk tangan setelah mereka tampil?

Sudah baguskah persiapan mereka sebelum minggu depan?

Ya, itu yang mereka cemaskan.

Namun alasanku merasa cemas sedikit lain dari mereka.

...Bagaimana ini?

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu penampilan apa... yang disukai sang _Perfect Ice Prince_.

 _Hell_?

.

.

.

.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-I GOT A BOY!-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **WARNING!**  
Some Crack Pairs, Romance kurang terasa, typo bertebaran, absurditas, bahasa payah, dll.

 ** _Inspired from Girl's Generation song titled 'I Got A Boy'._**

 ** _Dedicated for Hwang Energy_**

 ** _Hey, my bestie! Enjoy this fiction! :D_**

* * *

.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Ino."

Seketika aku mengusap wajah ketika seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingku mengatakan hal itu.

"Harusnya aku tidak dengan bodohnya meladeni perkataan Sasuke waktu itu, Sakura."

Kulihat Sakura terlihat berfikir, sepertinya mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke memberi tantangan 'hebat' itu minggu lalu. Ya, hebat. Sangat hebat.

Saking hebatnya, ingin sekali kugaruk wajah _stoic_ -nya yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi, waktu itu Sasuke-kun terlihat keren saat mengatakannya! Aku suka sekali dengan yang ia katakan padamu! Sungguh kalimat yang cocok diungkapkan pada seorang _'Miss High School'_!"

Ralat. Sebelum kugaruk wajah _stoic_ itu, terlebih dahulu kugaruk wajah manis Sakura.

"ITTA—I! HIDOI! KAU MENYAKITI WAJAHKU, INO!"

Sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Sakura, alisku berkedut-kedut, menandakan bahwa aku kesal. Mungkin juga frustrasi. Ya! Tentu saja!

"Apanya yang keren dari perkataan macam itu, hah? Jelas-jelas ia mempermainkanku! Haaah! Dan kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkan tantangannya?!"

Sambil mengusap wajahnya yang menjadi korban 'kebaikan'-ku, Sakura menjawab keluhanku, "Kau sendiri yang menerima tantangan itu 'kan, Ino? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat menyesal?"

"Sudah kukatakan, harusnya tidak kuladeni perkataannya. Haaah... kenapa aku mudah sekali terpancing, ya?" aku semakin frustasi.

"Ya... sudah tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain berjuang untuk penampilan kita nanti, 'kan? Kita akan berikan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tidak bisa berkedip sedetikpun!" kulihat Sakura berapi-api ketika bicara begitu. Hah, sepertinya dia tidak begitu mengerti rasanya di posisiku.

Tapi, dia memang benar, sih. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain berjuang mati-matian untuk _dance_ ini.

...tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus berjuang mati-matian?! Sasuke 'kan, mempermainkanku, kenapa aku harus serius?

"Siapa tahu, ia benar-benar serius denganmu, Ino."

Seketika aku tersedak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Rasanya aku hanya bertanya dalam hati. Apa Sakura mendadak dapat membaca fikiran seseorang? _Sugoii_!

 _Okay. forget it._

Aku menjawab dengan malas, "dengan ekspresinya waktu itu, mustahil jika itu adalah hal yang serius."

Sakura terlihat berfikir, kemudian menggidikkan bahu dan kembali bicara, " _Who knows_? Bukankah Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu?"

"Karena dia seperti itulah, aku tidak percaya."

"Oke, oke. Terserah padamu. Tapi yang jelas kau memang harus menari dengan serius. Kita harus memberikan penampilan sebaik mungkin, bukan? Karena itu, semangatlah!" aku cuma mengangguk malas mendengarnya.

...tunggu dulu.

Mendadak aku memikirkan suatu hal.

 _Aha_! Benar juga... aku memang harus serius. Toh, sudah terlanjur kusetujui juga. _Khekhe_.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ayo, kita lakukan dengan serius," kataku sambil tersenyum misterius. _Khekhe_.

Sakura langsung memelukku girang, "nah! Begitu, dong! Inilah semangat seorang Yamanaka Ino yang asli! Aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu."

Senyum misteriusku semakin menyembang. _Khekhe_ , benar. Ia akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Pasti!

 _Khekhekhe_ ~

.

.

.

.

Mendadak sosok Ino menjadi pusat perhatian di ruang latihan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu ini ia menjadi orang yang paling tidak bersemangat latihan. Ya... mengingat yang terjadi wajar jika ia kehilangan minatnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat semua orang terpaku.

Sebenarnya bukan karena semangatnya berlatih, sih.

Tapi... tawa misteriusnya itu lho...

" _Khekhekhekhe_ ~ Uchiha Sasuke, bertekuk lututlah dihadapanku~!"

Hal itu selalu ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan gerakan _dance_ -nya.

Membuat orang disekelilingnya sedikit merinding ngeri. Kecuali Karin yang sedari tadi sibuk bercermin.

"Hari ini Ino kenapa? Jadi seram, deh," Tenten bergidik seraya berbisik pada Sakura.

"Entahlah. Sejak pagi tadi jadi seperti itu. Mungkin karena doktrin semangatku yang sudah mengena padanya."

"Doktrin? Berarti kau mencuci otaknya!" tenten sedikit berteriak ketika mengatakannya, dan dibalas dengan jitakan dari gadis berambut _pink_ dihadapannya.

"ITTA—I! KAU JAHAT, SAKURA!"

"Makanya jangan sembarang bicara, senpai!" Sakura menoleh kearah Ino, "aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi pasti dia semangat untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke-kun. Hehe, berkat doktrin semangatku."

Tenten ikut menoleh pada Ino, kemudian sebuah _sweatdrop_ muncul dikepalanya, "hee? Memenangkan hati, ya...? Aku tidak yakin... itu malah seperti..."

Ya. Itu memang bukan semangat untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke, kok. Buktinya, aura yang muncul di tubuh Ino sama mengerikan dengan tawa misteriusnya.

Seperti inilah yang ada difikiran Ino. Ia tidak akan memenangkan hati Sasuke, namun membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Niat yang berbeda, bukan?

 _'_ _Uchiha Sasuke! Sebagai 'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School', akan kubuktikan kalau pesonaku ini luar biasa! Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, mengatakan kau menyesal telah mempermainkanku dan akhirnya memohon agar aku menjadi kekasih pujaanmu! Lalu aku akan menertawakanmu secara anggun, membuatmu semakin terpana, dan meninggalkanmu dibelakang dengan langkah seperti 'Lady'. Dan kau akan mengejarku dengan senang hati! Hohohohohoho!'_ batin Ino seraya tertawa ala gadis antagonis dalam sinetron.

Dan semua orang pun menjadi semakin bergidik melihatnya, kecuali Karin.

" **STOP!** "

Kali ini Ino berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang terloncat kaget, kecuali Karin.

"Tidak, tidak! Fikiran aneh macam apa itu?! Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis-gadis yang bertingkah _over_ seperti di televisi?! Aku bukan gadis _lebay_! Bukan!" Ino mulai berbicara sendiri.

Ia sukses membuat gadis-gadis yang ada diruangan menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Tentu, kecuali Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino yang melihat teman-temannya memasang ekspresi yang tidak biasa. "Ekspresi kalian hari ini aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

 _'_ _Hah? 'Ada apa', katanya? 'Apa yang terjadi', katanya?'_ batin para gadis itu, mendadak frustrasi. _'Harusnya kami yang tanya begitu, kan?!'_

"Akhirnya sang ' _Miss_ _High_ _School_ ' menunjukkan taringnya. Yah, walau tidak terlihat tajam," akhirnya Karin angkat bicara, "sudah bersemangat seperti itu, akan sangat mengecewakan ketika nanti yang menjadi pusat perhatian justru aku."

Seketika pelipis sang _Aquamarine_ _eyes_ berkedut mendengarnya. Dengan sunggingan pada bibirnya ia menoleh dengan sengit, "akan kupastikan pusat perhatian mereka adalah aku."

"Souka? Kalau begitu berjuanglah," Karin melambaikan jari-jarinya. "Tapi jangan menangis jika pada akhirnya Sasuke lebih melihatku."

"Aku akan buat Sasuke tidak berkedip ketika melihatku, Karin. Bukan kau."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, nona Yamanaka."

Kilatan petir seakan terlihat dimata gadis-gadis yang hanya menonton perdebatan panas-dingin itu. Suara tegas seorang Konanlah yang menghentikan suasana tegang tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus bersitegang begini? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, lho. Waktu kita tinggal satu minggu lagi. Setidaknya kalian harus profesional. Oke?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajah dan kembali berlatih, sedangkan Karin memilih untuk kembali bercermin.

"Karin, kau masih punya waktu untuk bercermin kapan saja, 'kan? Ayo, kita latihan," tegur Konan kembali.

Karin tersenyum, lalu menaruh cerminnya dan bergabung untuk latihan. "Hai, Hai~"

Konan mendekat pada gadis berambut merah itu, "kau ini. Senang sekali membuat Ino panas," bisiknya.

"Yah~ memang beginilah gayaku. Mau bagaimana lagi, Konan?"

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya," Karin tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu membuat dia terpacu, 'kan?"

"Itu menyulut emosinya, bukan semangatnya."

"Emosinya adalah semangatnya, Konan. Hihi, ini akan sangat berhasil."

"Berapa persen keyakinanmu ini semua akan berhasil?" Konan memiringkan kepalanya, dengan senyuman kecil.

"Seratus persen! Aku yakin seratus persen," jawabnya ceria, seraya mempraktikkan gerakan demi gerakan.

"Yah..." Konan pun ikut bergerak mengikuti alunan musik, "setiap rencana yang kau buat juga tidak pernah gagal, sih. Jadi aku percaya kalau kali ini juga akan berhasil."

Senyuman Karin semakin lebar. Sambil terus bergerak, ia berkata, "rencana kesekian kalinya, dari seorang Uzumaki Karin untuk mereka berdua, akan sukses seratus persen."

.

.

.

.

 _From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Waktunya satu minggu lagi, ya? Aku sangat menantikannya._

 _From SONE._

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak pesan pertama dari nomor ini. Ia rajin sekali mengirimi pesan setiap hari, walau aku tak pernah membalasnya. Namun pesan-pesan ini membuatku merasa bahwa ini adalah... Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin ini Sasuke! Sasuke tidak mungkin mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk hal iseng seperti ini. Lagipula, disini selalu ditulis 'From SONE'. 'SONE' itu nama _fansclub_ dari _Girl's_ _Generation_ , 'kan? Jadi mana mungkin?

Eh, tapi mungkin saja, sih. Mungkin ia memakai ini untuk menyemangatiku, walau aku bukan _fans_ dari _girlband_ itu.

Aah, tidak mungkin! Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin! Hal seperti ini, 'kan membuang-buang waktunya!

"Haaaah... kenapa aku jadi berharap sms ini dari Sasuke, ya?"

Aku menatap layar setiap huruf dalam pesan itu dengan seksama. Itu membuatku semakin berharap bahwa pesan ini dari Sasuke.

Padahal kalau difikirkan secara logis, sudah pasti bukan dia. Untuk apa juga? Dia, 'kan, cuma mempermainkanku. Kalau sampai dihujani pesan setiap hari begini, seperti kurang kerjaan saja, 'kan?

Tapi, kalau memang dia mempermainkanku...

Kenapa harus aku?

Apa ia melihatku, yang mendapat gelar 'Miss High School' sebagai 'percobaan'?

Atau karena kebetulan kami bertemu beberapa kali, ia memilihku sebagai 'percobaan'?

Kata-katanya waktu itu... tidak mungkin ia serius ingin menjalin hubungan.

...kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis?

Aku, 'kan, sudah berkata bahwa aku masih belum ingin menjalin hubungan, 'kan? Kenapa aku jadi terus berharap, sih? Kesal!

Hal ini membuatku lelah.

 **KRIIING!**

 _Handphone_ -ku berbunyi lagi.

Kulihat pesan dari pengirim yang sama dengan malas. Sambil merebahkan tubuh di ranjang, aku membaca isi pesan itu.

.

 _From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

 _Karena kau menyukaiku, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat, menyukaimu._

 _From SONE._

.

"AAAARGH! SEBENARNYA KAU INI SIAPA, SIH?!" aku berteriak frustrasi sampai hampir melempar _handphone_ -ku.

Suara teguran Ibuku dari bawah sedikit mengejutkanku, "Ino, ada apa berteriak malam-malam begini?"

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku. "K-Kaa-san! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

Kudengar suara langkah Ibu menaiki tangga, langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamarku, dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka seraya sosoknya muncul disana.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ini sudah malam. Jangan teriak-teriak."

"S-Sumimasen..."

"Ya sudah. Cepat pergi mandi. Kau mau mandi jam berapa? Nanti keburu larut malam."

"I-Iya. Sebentar lagi, Kaa-san."

Setelah percakapan berakhir, Ibu menutup pintu dan kembali kebawah. Hah, suaraku terlalu besar, ya? Aku malu sekali.

Aku kembali menidurkan diri pada ranjang. Rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan.

Satu minggu lagi, aku dan teman-teman akan menampilkannya. Entah kenapa ketika memikirkannya detak jantungku terasa berpacu lebih cepat.

Aku menutup mata, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke dua minggu yang lalu tersebut.

.

" _I dare you to make me choose you, miss_."

.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku membuka mata, beranjak memutar lagu ' _I Got A Boy_ ', kemudian mulai menari.

Entah mengapa mengingat kata-kata itu membuat semangatku terpacu. Mungkin memang benar ia mempermainkanku, namun aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku memang dapat membuatnya berubah fikiran tentangku.

"Lihat saja, tuan Uchiha. _I will complete your dare_! Itu bukan sembarang jawaban!"

Kumulai gerakan dengan semangat. Aku menari kesana kemari, mengikuti gerakan aslinya serta hentakan musiknya. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasa sungguh-sungguh seperti ini.

"Ini bukan soal membuatnya menyesal atau membuatnya bertekuk lutut, ini adalah soal bagaimana aku menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa membuktikan kata-kataku, bukan sebagai ' _Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School_ ', tapi sebagai seorang Yamanaka Ino yang unik dan penuh semangat! _Yeah_!"

"INO—! INI SUDAH MALAM! MATIKAN _TAPE_ -MU DAN PERGI MANDI KEMUDIAN TIDUR! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT DATANG KE SEKOLAH BESOK?!"

"K-Kaa-san! G-Gomenasai! Aku akan segera mandi!"

.

.

.

.

Ini pagi yang sempurna. Langit cerah, ditemani awan tipis yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin lembut berembun, begitu sejuk ketika terkena kulit. Aku melangkah begitu riang, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah.

Sesuatu yang menyadarkanku. Dan sesuatu itu juga yang membuat pagi sempurnaku jadi sedikit terganggu.

"Hn, Ohayou."

"Kenapa kau mematung didepan gerbang begitu?"

"Ketus sekali. Dan juga, kau tidak membalas sapaanku. Tidak sopan."

"Ternyata kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar, ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mendengus, mungkin merasa lucu ketika aku menekankan suffix – _kun_ pada namanya, "dan ternyata kau bisa bicara ketus padaku, ya, Yamanaka."

Hah. Ternyata aku memang ingin sekali menggaruk wajah mulusnya itu.

"Jangan berharap aku seperti penggemar-penggemarmu yang garang, ya."

"Bukankah kau juga garang?" kulihat Sasuke kembali mendengus lucu, membuatku akhirnya menggaruk wajahnya.

"ITTA—I! APA-APAAN?!"

"Itu tanda terima kasih dariku karena sudah memuji dengan sepenuh hati."

"Itu membuktikan kau lebih garang dari para gadis jadi-jadian itu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit lecet.

"Hm, para gadis jadi-jadian, ya?" _khukhu_ , aku langsung memasang sebuah senyuman misterius, yang membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

Aku segera maju beberapa langkah dari tempatku, kemudian meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Sasuke pasti mencelos serasa keluar.

"HE—I, KALIAN SEMUA! UCHIHA SASUKE INGIN MEMBAGIKAN KANCING BAJUNYA SECARA EKSKLUSIF, LHO! TAPI HANYA UNTUK LIMA ORANG YANG BERUNTUNG KARENA HANYA ADA LIMA KANCING! AYO, PARA GADIS PENGGEMARNYA, SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT, LHO!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, gerbang sekolah berubah menjadi lautan para perempuan ganas yang mencoba mendapatkan kancing bajunya dengan beringas. Dan aku? Aku melenggang dengan ceria sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yamanaka! K-Kau harus bertang—gung ja—wab! Yamanaka—!"

"Selamat menikmati pagimu, Uchiha Sasuke~!"

"YAMANAKAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Ya ampun, kau jahat sekali, Ino! Tapi, itu luar biasa!"

Pendapat Tenten-senpai membuat tawaku semakin menjadi. Sakura dan Temari-senpai yang ada disampingku juga tertawa tak kalah hebatnya. Aku belum melihat keadaan Sasuke lagi saat ini, tapi aku yakin penampilannya sudah tidak layak untuk dipandang.

"Itu hukuman langsung karena mempermainkan seorang Yamanaka Ino! _Khekhekhe_!"

"Itu lebih dari sekedar hukuman, menurutku. Kau betul-betul membuatnya merasakan bahwa itulah kekuatanmu yang patut ia pertimbangkan," Temari-senpai menimpali, masih diiringi tawa yang belum bisa berhenti.

"Kau ini, benar-benar, deh. Sebenarnya kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya atau tidak, sih?" Sakura pun ikut angkat bicara, tentu dengan tawa.

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangku, "jangan remehkan aku! Hanya karena aku menyukainya bukan berarti aku begitu saja takluk pada orang yang kusuka!"

"Tapi, kurasa kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti, Ino," ujar Tenten-senpai yang kelihatannya sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Aku terkekeh kecil, "pasti dia marah besar, ya? Tapi memang iya, sih, aku harus minta maaf. Ya sudah, aku hampiri dia dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa di ruang latihan sepulang sekolah!" aku segera pergi menuju kelas Sasuke, setelah melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang masih memilih mengobrol di kelasku.

.

"Ah, Uchiha? Sepertinya tadi ia pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Penampilannya kacau sekali, lho."

Itu jawaban yang kudapat dari teman sekelasnya ketika menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke yang nihil di kelas.

"Arigatou. Kalau begitu, permisi."

Aku segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ya, bagaimanapun aku harus minta maaf padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Gomen, aku sudah membuatmu jadi kacau begini."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah meski minta maaf."

"Memang tidak."

Kulihat alis kiri Sasuke langsung naik keatas ketika aku mengatakannya. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari telunjuk. Namun, aku tekankan bahwa aku harus sedikit lebih anggun dihadapannya sekarang.

Meski aku yakin sekali ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimatanya.

Lihat penampilan sang ' _Perfect Ice Prince_ ' sekarang. Sungguh jauh dari kata sempurna. Rambut _raven_ _bokong_ _ayam_ -nya sudah tak berbentuk, malah jadi sedikit terlihat seperti gaya rambut _durian_ Naruto. Kancing yang sudah tak menempel lagi di bajunya, yang kuyakini semuanya sudah dirampas dengan beringas oleh para gadis tadi, membuat seragam itu terbuka dan menampilkan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya didalam. Dan, sepatunya yang menghilang sebelah. Oh, ini pemandangan luar biasa!

Ya, ini luar biasa. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti itu, aku malah jadi terpesona melihatnya. Ditambah kilatan keringat yang membasahi dahinya, membuat ke-maskulinan-nya terbuka sempurna. _Wow_.

Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku terpaku melihatnya.

"Aku minta pertanggung jawaban mu, Yamanaka. Dengan keadaan begini aku tidak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "maaf?"

"Kubilang, aku minta pertanggung jawaban."

"Sepertinya yang harus kau mintai hal itu adalah para _fans_ -mu. Mereka, 'kan, yang membuatku sampai begini?"

"Ini karena kau berteriak seperti tadi. Jadi, ini tanggung jawabmu."

"Aku hanya berteriak iseng. Mereka saja yang mudah terjebak. Kau juga. Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang juara Karate sepertimu tidak mampu menghadapi mereka?" aku memasang wajah mengejek, membuat alisnya berkedut lagi. Haha!

"Itu adalah lautan perempuan mengerikan! Aku tidak mungkin dapat menghadapinya sendirian! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menghajar perempuan, baka?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ternyata dia memang tidak pernah bisa kasar terhadap perempuan, yah, walau mulutnya itu kasar, sih.

"Wah, ternyata kau punya sisi mulia juga, ya, tuan Uchiha."

"Aku tidak perlu pujianmu. Cepat katakan pertanggung jawabanmu."

"Kau ini betul-betul sombong," aku memutar bola mataku, malas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan membayar ganti rugi pakaianmu itu."

"Aku tidak perlu itu."

Aku menoleh sambil memasang wajah bingung, "Hm? Lalu, apa kau menginginkan tambahan paket bunga? Baiklah, akan kurangkai tambahannya secepat mungkin agar bisa dikirim dengan pesanan awalmu bersamaan."

"Tidak. Untuk apa juga ada tambahan?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hah? Lalu apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala dan memasang raut wajah malas.

Ia terlihat berfikir, lebih tepatnya hanya sok-sok berfikir. Aku tahu dari sunggingan sinisnya –yang sialnya malah terlihat mempesona dimataku—, ia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu dari tadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran hari ini."

"Lalu?"

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "kau juga harus bolos."

Ah. Yappari. Memang itu jawabannya.

"Itu pertanggung jawaban yang harus kau tebus."

Dengan seenak jidatnya ia menyuruhku bolos! _No_ _way_!

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku bolos juga?"

"Sudah kubilang itu pertanggung jawaban yang kuminta."

"Tapi aku tidak mau yang begitu! Tidak!"

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku, menyeretku sampai ke halaman depan sekolah. Ia akan membawaku keluar sekolah?! Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu seenaknya saja!

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tidak akan. Kita pergi bolos hari ini."

Aku mencoba memukul tangannya dengan keras. "LEPASKAN!" teriakku. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia menghiraukan pukulan dan teriakanku dan tetap berjalan sambil menarikku untuk bolos.

Dan, disinilah akhirnya aku berada. _Game_ _Center_.

Untuk apa Sasuke membawaku kemari? Dan, sejak kapan ia sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu sandal yang membuatnya satu setengah kali lipat lebih keren?

 _Forget_ _it_. Itu tidak penting.

"Hei. Ngapain kita kesini? Apa kau tidak punya tujuan bolos lain?" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang, sudah pasrah membolos bersamanya.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang, sih. Untuk pertama kalinya aku pergi dengan orang yang kusuka, berdua saja pula! Kyaaaa! Andai aku bisa berteriak dengan keras!

Sasuke kembali menarik menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sesaat, "ini memang tempat kesukaanku, kok," ujarnya santai.

Jadi... sang ' _Perfect_ _Ice_ _Prince_ ' pun senang datang ke tempat yang menurutku tidak penting begini?

"Seseorang yang bak pangeran disekolah sepertimu ternyata bermain ke _Game_ _Center_ , ya? Tak kusangka," aku melangkah seraya tanganku tetap ia genggam, menuju ke kasir untuk membeli koin untuk permainan.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali, sih, kutepis tangannya. Namun, dalam hati aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Ini membahagiakan, bukan? Kapan lagi kau berjalan bersama pujaan hatimu sambil bergandengan tangan?

" _Game_ _Center_ itu pelepas penatku selama menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang membosankan," ia menjawab pernyataanku tadi, "kau mau main apa?" lanjutnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apa saja," jawabku cepat, "membosankan? Kau dianggap sempurna dan kau bilang membosankan? Betapa sombongnya dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataanku lagi. Ia berjalan kearah permainan mengambil boneka, membuatku sedikit kebingungan. Jangan bilang kalau seleranya di _Game_ _Center_ adalah mendapatkan boneka untuk koleksi? Membayangkannya aku jadi merinding sendiri.

Ia mulai memasukkan beberapa koin, dan mulai bermain dengan... aku tidak tahu apa nama benda yang berfungsi menangkap boneka itu. Ia terlihat begitu serius, dan aku mulai menganggap bahwa ia adalah _doll-otaku_. Tuh, lihat, saking berkonsentrasinya keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

"Sasuke, kau berkeringat."

Dan tentu perkataanku dihiraukan olehnya.

 _Got_ _it_! Ia mendapatkan boneka pertamanya. Boneka berbentuk wajah kucing berwarna _pink_ yang sangat imut, membuatku jadi ingin memilikinya.

"Tuh, untukmu."

"Ha?"

Ia menyerahkan boneka itu padaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat degup jantungku kembali cepat, tidak, dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan degup jantung saat Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"U-Uhm... arigatou."

Aku yakin wajahku merona hebat sekarang.

"Kau mau boneka lagi?"

"I-Iie! Cukup ini saja. Aku... sudah sangat senang..."

Sungguh, suaraku kecil sekali saat ini. Padahal tadi aku masih bisa berteriak padanya. Keadaanku sekarang benar-benar tidak bagus! Ini sih, pasti ketahuan sekali kalau aku betul-betul suka padanya!

Kulihat Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahu, lalu berjalan ke tempat lain. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil menyembunyikan rona di wajahku dengan boneka tadi.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sangat sombong, ya?"

Aku terkejut mendengar Sasuke mendadak berkata begitu. Sepertinya ia terganggu dengan pernyataanku tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa jadinya.

"A—tidak juga. Hanya terkadang. Kau itu, 'kan, jago dibidang akademik dan non-akademik. Lalu sifatmu yang terkesan cuek... mungkin itu yang membuatmu terkesan sombong. Ah! Jangan lupakan tentang kau yang yang tidak pernah menanggapi _fans_ -mu! Y-ya... jadi... itu yang membuatmu—"

"Berarti mereka yang menggemariku adalah orang bodoh. Iya, 'kan?"

 **DEG!**

Rasanya dadaku seperti tertancap sesuatu saat ia berkata begitu.

"Sudah tahu aku takkan menanggapi mereka, tapi tetap saja meneriakiku. Itu sangat mengganggu."

Suaraku seketika tercekat. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Sudah tahu aku pasti merasa terganggu dengan perasaan mereka, tetap saja mereka bilang mereka menyukaiku. Itu, 'kan, bodoh. Bukankah begitu, Yamanaka?"

Aku masih saja terdiam.

Dia... jelas-jelas sedang menghinaku. Walau caranya tidak langsung.

Aku tidak mendengar kalimat yang ia utarakan selanjutnya, lebih tepatnya aku berusaha menulikan pendengaranku. Entah sejak kapan aku menunduk dalam, menatap lantai seraya meremas boneka yang ada di tanganku. Sekarang aku merasa mataku memanas dan lembab.

Aku ingin menangis.

Aku tidak terima dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Begitu, ya, Sasuke? Maaf, aku sudah mengataimu sombong."

Entah sejak kapan aku menatapnya lurus, membuatnya terpaku menatap wajahku. Aku tidak yakin dengan ekspresiku sekarang. Sepertinya nada bicaraku yang tenang tadi tidak selaras dengan raut wajahku sekarang.

Entah sejak kapan air mata yang menggenang tadi jatuh.

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terpaku. Tapi masa bodoh.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan perasaanku. Kau juga, jangan lagi mengajak pergi seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai pengganggu."

Suaraku terdengar sangat lirih. Padahal aku ingin berteriak saat mengatakannya.

Aku berbalik pergi meninggalkannya yang memanggil namaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Dia menghinaku habis-habisan tadi.

Sudah mempermainkanku dengan 'pernyataan cinta'-nya, sekarang ia menghinaku.

Sampai-sampai memberiku boneka ini untuk bermain-main dengan perasaanku.

Apa dia menganggapku begitu menyenangkan dipermainkan?

Aku berlari, meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Secepat mungkin sampai ia tidak dapat mengejarku, meski aku tahu ia tidak akan mengejarku.

Untuk apa juga?

"Hiks... Baka Sasuke," aku terisak disela-sela langkahku berlari.

Kubuang boneka tadi ke sembarang arah. Aku terus berlari menuju arah sekolah. Masa bodoh jika aku dihukum nantinya. Itu lebih baik daripada terjebak bersama pemuda yang kusukai, namun ternyata dengan _gamblang_ mempermainkanku dan mengejek perasaanku.

Aku tidak tahan.

Aku terus berlari hingga tidak sadar bahwa lampu penyebrangan sedang merah dan ada sebuah kendaraan tepat di sampingku.

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, nona."

Aku mengusap bagian dahiku yang membiru akibat kejadian tadi sambil tertawa garing. "Haha, jangan khawatir terlalu berlebihan, ne..."

Ini sungguh memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku terhempas hanya karena tertabrak sebuah sepeda roda dua yang dikendarai seorang remaja dengan kecepatan sedang? Demi Naruto dan kuah ramennya, ini kejadian yang sangat memalukan!

Aku mencoba bangkit dari ranjang tempatku berada sekarang. Rumah sakit. Aku masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena kecelakaan kecil dan konyol seperti ini. Haha...

Kembali pada diriku yang mencoba bangkit dari ranjang.

Ketika kucoba berjalan dengan kaki kananku, tiba-tiba terasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tidak begitu juga, sih, tapi memang sangat sakit!

Jangan bilang kalau kakiku terkilir? Atau lebih parahnya patah tulang?

"Sebaiknya anda tetap berbaring untuk sementara, nona. Kondisi kaki kanan anda sedang terkilir sekarang."

Ah. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin karena kecelakaan konyol itu, mengakibatkan hal yang mengerikan seperti patah tulang. Ya, hanya terkilir. Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Dokter.

"Maaf, nona... karena aku, kaki nona jadi terkilir."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang tidak berhati-hati saat menyebrang. Haha..."

Sungguh. Nada tertawaku saat ini garing sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, dan bertanya pada dokter, "Dokter, kira-kira berapa lama kakiku sembuh?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi, nona."

 **JGEEEEEER!**

Petir imajiner di pagi hari menjelang siang bolong menyambarku.

"Dua... minggu?" aku terlalu shock mendengarnya.

Bagaimana ini? Padahal festivalnya tinggal enam hari lagi!

Dan kakiku baru akan sembuh dua minggu lagi?!

Ya, aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan. Jika aku patah tulang mungkin akan wajar-wajar saja atau terkesan membuat suasana jadi dramatis dan mengharukan.

Tapi ini masalah besar untukku! Itu tandanya aku tidak bisa ikut festival, 'kan?!

Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura, yang sebenarnya sudah belasan kali menghubungiku namun tak aku tanggapi. Kuambil _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja disampingku dan menelepon sahabatku itu. Ini sudah jam istirahat pertama dan aku yakin Sakura akan dengan cepat merespo—

.

"INO! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?! KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?!"

.

—tuhkan, responnya cepat. _Plus_ dengan lengkingan cempreng nya pula.

"Hai, Sakura! Hari ini cerah, ya!"

.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat katakan, kenapa kau mendadak bolos hari ini? Dimana kau, Ino?!"

.

"Sabar, Sakura. Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

.

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di rumah sakit?!"

.

"Aku... ditabrak kendaraan."

.

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

.

"T-Tenang dulu! Kendaraannya itu hanya sepe—"

.

Kudengar suara 'prak' diiringi dengan sambungan yang terputus. Kurasa sekarang Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya kemudian menangis sejadinya atau lebih parahnya mendadak pingsan.

Kuharap ia hanya menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Kembali pada kesedihanku saat ini.

Kakiku terkilir, dan baru akan sembuh dua minggu lagi. Oh, tidak adakah cobaan yang lebih dramatis lagi untukku?

"Dokter, apa bisa penyembuhan kakiku ini dipercepat? Jadi enam atau lima hari?"

"Bisa. Jadi tiga hari, dua hari, bahkan sehari pun juga bisa."

"Sungguh?! Dengan apa, Dokter?! Aku sangat membutuhkannya!"

"Dengan keajaiban dari Kami-sama."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menggaruk wajah Dokter yang satu ini. Meski begitu, perkataannya ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Tapi kau bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan menggunakan _lotion_ hangat ini, nona," Dokter itu menyodorkan sebotol _lotion_ yang berguna mengurangi bengkak dan rasa nyeri.

"Hanya mengurangi bengkak dan rasa sakit, ya..." aku mengacak rambut panjangku yang masih terikat, sedikit frustrasi memikirkan akibat dari kecerobohanku sendiri.

"Umm... nona..." pengendara sepeda itu kembali bicara.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa nona benar-benar Yamanaka Ino-san?"

"Ya... memang ada apa?"

"A-Anu... kapan anda mulai bermodel lagi? A— di majalah langganan saya, akhir-akhir ini tidak ada foto anda, nona."

"Eh? Sudah seminggu ini aku memang mengambil cuti _modelling_ untuk kegiatan di sekolahku. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi atau sampai kakiku sembuh baru akan kembali..."

Akh! Aku hampir lupa! Kalau begini jadinya, aku harus konfirmasi lagi ke _agency_ -ku untuk perpanjangan cuti. Malangnya nasibku.

"Souka..." lirihnya. "K-Kalau begitu... bisakah saya... meminta tanda tangan nona?!"

Segera setelah mengatakan itu, ia menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis dan pulpennya dengan aura yang membara. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"U-Umm... boleh..."

"Hontou ni?! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sepertinya anak ini lupa bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan kakiku juga. Haha...

.

.

.

.

Kulihat langit yang begitu terik karena sinar matahari di siang hari. Jam yang menggantung di dinding menunjukkan padaku bahwa sekarang adalah pukul dua siang. Aku sudah diberi makan siang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Aku baru boleh pulang ketika hari sudah sore atau keluargaku sudah menjemputku.

Tapi... jam dua siang itu belum waktu para pelajar pulang sekolah, 'kan?

Dan empat temanku sudah berada di ruanganku.

"Pada akhirnya... kalian bolos jam terakhir?"

Sakura mengusap matanya yang sudah sangat bengkak. Ternyata ia memang sudah menangis sejak kutelepon tadi. "Tentu saja! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Ino- _buta_!"

Alisku berkedut tanda tidak suka, "kenapa kau jadi mengejekku, _dekorin_?" ujarku balas menghina. "Dan kalian... Temari-senpai, Tenten-senpai, apa tidak apa-apa senior kelas tiga membolos begini? Kau juga, Hinata. Apa jadinya anak kelas satu membolos jam pelajaran?"

"Kami ini senior. Jadi tidak masalah," seru Temari-senpai dan Tenten-senpai bersamaan, membuatku _sweatdrop_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"A-Aku sangat mengcemaskan keadaanmu, Ino-senpai..." yah, jawaban Hinata tidak mengejutkanku. Dengan sifat keibuannya yang _super_ , itu tidak mengherankan. Oh, jangan lupakan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja itu. Membuatku jadi tidak tega melihatnya khawatir begitu.

"Tapi aku bingung. Kau hanya ditabrak sebuah sepeda roda dua dengan kecepatan sedang, katamu. Dan hasilnya... sampai kakimu terkilir begini? Sejauh mana kau terhempas? Tubuhmu seperti kertas saja," oceh Temari-senpai sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

Aku tertawa garing saat mendengarnya. "Yah... aku sendiri bingung, senpai. Jika itu adalah sepeda motor, mungkin wajar, ya..."

"Tapi, bagaimana ini? Kakimu baru akan sembuh dua minggu lagi. Masa', kau tidak ikut festival, sih...?" terdengar nada kecewa dari perkataan Tenten-senpai.

"Gomen..." jawabku lemas, "akan kuusahakan ikut."

"Dame! Jika kakimu tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut, tidak apa-apa. Kami akan ubah formasinya untuk delapan orang."

Aku terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tuh, 'kan, akibat kecerobohanku, aku jadi menyusahkan semua orang.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyusahkan mereka! Bagaimanapun kami harus tetap bisa menari bersama!

"Mungkin memang akan sembuh total dua minggu lagi, namun, sisa enam hari ini kurasa cukup! Akan kujaga kondisi kakiku. Ditambah, aku diberikan lotion pengurang bengkak dan rasa sakit ini tadi. Aku pasti bisa tampil saat festival nanti!"

"Tapi, Ino-senpai..."

"Tenang saja! Kalau belum pulih juga, bisa kututupi dengan semangat!" aku tersenyum cerah seraya membuat teman-temanku yakin. Sedikit lega rasanya ketika melihat mereka mulai tersenyum.

Aku jadi merasa bersemangat kembali.

Tapi...

Kejadian dengan Sasuke tadi... masih terus terngiang di fikiranku.

Jangan! Jangan sampai kejadian tadi memengaruhi semangatku! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!

Aku harus bisa demi teman-temanku!

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, secara mengejutkan, Ino tetap pergi ke sekolah dengan alasan agar tetap dapat melihat latihan teman-temannya, supaya tidak lupa dengan formasi yang ada. Meski berjalan dengan pincang, semangat di wajahnya tak hilang. Hal inilah yang membuat kecemasan dalam hati teman-temannya menghilang, dan menjadi yakin kalau Ino memang tetap dapat menari.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu itu, Yamanaka?"

Suara _bariton_ itu menginterupsi kegiatan sang gadis Yamanaka yang tengah memakai _lotion_ untuk kakinya di bangku taman sekolah. Namun kemudian Ino memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan menarik lengan Ino, dan kini posisi mereka jadi saling berhadapan.

"Lepaskan lenganku!" Ino meronta pelan, menghindari tatapan tajam dari mata _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan Uchiha. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tidak penting untuk hidupmu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis dihadapannya tersebut. Ia melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Ino seraya menatapnya datar, "kau tersinggung dengan kata-kataku kemarin, 'kan?"

Ino tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari Sasuke. Ia memilih beranjak dari tempatnya kini. Dan Sasuke memilih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Saling memunggungi, Ino berhenti sejenak seraya berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Aku kalah."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau menantangku untuk mendapatkanmu, 'kan? Dan aku menyanggupi kata-katamu itu. Jujur, sampai sekarang aku menyesal sudah menyanggupinya. Padahal aku tahu kau sedang mempermainkanku."

"Mempermainkanmu?" lirih Sasuke, tidak menyangka Ino akan mengatakan hal itu.

Ino mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

"Mau tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Padahal aku adalah tipe perempuan yang sangat benci dengan orang sombong. Entah karena dalam diriku ada kesombongan juga, atau aku memang murni membenci orang sombong. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang kuanggap sombong. Saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini dan bertemu denganmu, aku berharap kita tidak akan menjadi dekat bagaimanapun caranya," jeda sejenak, Ino kembali mengambil nafas. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam mendengarkan penuturan jujur dari mulut gadis itu. "Tapi... sekarang, bagaimanapun _image_ sombongmu di mataku, aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Padahal, hanya alasan kecil. Kau terlihat cuek dengan sekelilingmu. Namun aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tertawa begitu lebar dengan teman-temanmu. Semenjak saat itu, kalau melihatmu rasanya jadi aneh."

Ino tersenyum, namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat tersinggung dengan perkataanmu kemarin. Bahkan aku membuang boneka darimu. Tapi, setelah aku berfikir, ternyata memang benar aku bodoh."

"Aku bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu. Dan, mengenai tantangan mendapatkanmu, aku sudah kalah. Aku mengaku kalah untuk permainan yang kau ajukan padaku."

Ino berusaha mati-matian mencegah air matanya keluar. Senyuman masih belum pudar dari wajah cantiknya. Kemudian ia berbalik arah untuk menatap Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Tapi akan kubuktikan kalau kau juga bodoh karena sudah mengajukannya padaku."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengarnya. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun untuk menimpali kalimat demi kalimat yang Ino utarakan.

"Permainan darimu tidak akan membuatku terpuruk! Jika kau mengajukannya pada _fans_ -mu yang lain, mungkin mereka sudah menangis nggak karuan ketika tahu ini hanya permainan darimu. Tapi aku berbeda! Aku, Yamanaka Ino, akan menunjukkan bahwa pesona dalam diriku memang ada! Dan mereka tidak salah memberiku gelar ' _Miss_ _Hidden_ _Leaves_ _Senior_ _High_ _School_ '! Aku akan membuatmu berkata, 'aku bodoh sudah mengerjai gadis tangguh seperti dia'!"

Angin yang mendadak datang membuat rambut panjang Ino yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda berkibar, mendukung semangat Ino yang membara. Hal itu membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya terdiam melihatnya.

"Karena itu, aku tidak menyesal menyukaimu. Dengan dikerjai orang yang disuka seperti ini, membuat semangat asliku muncul," Ino kembali memunggungi Sasuke dan berjalan, "arigatou, Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya, seraya menahan senyumnya yang mulai bergetar dan air matanya yang sudah siap tumpah kapanpun. Sementara Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya seraya melihat punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat, Ino."

Sakura tersenyum teduh seraya mengusap pundak sahabatnya yang kini menangis di ruang latihan mereka. Ia salut dengan Ino yang dapat menahan air matanya, mulai dari pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sampai kegiatan sekolah selesai dan mereka berada di ruangan itu. Sakura tahu, sahabatnya itu menangis bukan hanya karena kejadian kemarin atau pengakuan yang diutarakan Ino tadi, melainkan ada sesuatu yang lain.

.

Ino dan Sakura tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra antara Sasuke dan Karin saat di lorong kelas saat jam istirahat kedua tadi, sebelum mereka tak sengaja bertemu di bangku taman sekolah. Terlihat Karin membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan kalimat yang mengejutkan.

"Ino betul-betul gadis tangguh. Lanjutkan rencanamu, Karin."

Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Bahkan, bagi Ino, ini sudah terlalu lengkap untuk menjadi jawaban. Kebingungannya selama ini dengan pernyataan Karin, kelakuan Karin, dan permainan Sasuke, semua sudah terjawab.

"Ternyata mereka bersekongkol. Dan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar Ino lirih, saat mendapati hal yang sebenarnya menjadi sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin ia temukan kebenarannya sekarang.

.

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, ia hanya dapat mengusap pundak Ino yang terus mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Harusnya—hiks, aku tidak perlu menangis sampai seperti ini—hiks. Tapi, tapi—hiks, air mataku—"

"Wajar bila kau menangis, Ino. Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya ditempat."

Konan, Tenten dan Temari yang baru datang ke ruang latihan mendadak panik ketika melihat Ino menangis. Kontan saja mereka menghampiri Ino dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Kenapa menangis? Kakimu sakit lagi?" Tenten terlihat menjadi yang paling panik disana.

"Bukan itu kok, senpai," Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya, sementara Ino hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa?" Konan membelai puncak kepala Ino yang bersandar pada pundak Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Ino sendiri. Ino pun menoleh pada Konan, kemudian tersenyum skeptis, "tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada sedikit masalah."

Tenten dan Temari hendak berbicara kembali, namun Konan memberi tanda untuk diam, seakan berkata, _'biarkan Ino menangis dengan tenang dulu.'_

Mereka berdua pun mengurungkan niat untuk bicara. Sambil mempersiapkan sesi latihan, terlihat Hinata dan teman-temannya datang. Reaksi mereka sama, panik. Namun tanda dari Konan membuat mereka diam dan membiarkan Ino tetap menangis sampai puas.

"Konan-senpai, dimana Karin-senpai? Tumben dia tidak datang bersama kalian," Matsuri bertanya pada Konan dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah. Katanya dia punya urusan, jadi mungkin datangnya terlambat," jawabnya sambil memasukkan kaset kedalam _tape_ andalan mereka.

Mendadak Konan terdiam, lalu melirik kearah Ino dengan ekor matanya, "jangan-jangan... dia menangis karena..."

Konan bangkit dari tempatnya, kemudian menepuk Matsuri, "mulailah latihan duluan. Aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu. Ada yang kelupaan."

"Oh? Iya, senpai."

Ia melambaikan tangan pada semua yang ada di ruangan kemudian pergi menuju tempat Karin.

.

.

.

.

"Hee? Perkembangannya jadi begitu?" nada tidak mempercayai perkataan lawan bicaranya dari seberang telepon terdengar jelas meski Karin mengatakannya dengan santai.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap begitu. Kalau begini jadinya aku—"

.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada putus asa begitu! Kau harusnya menyikapi ini dengan tenang. Melihat sikap dan perkataanmu selama ini padanya, kurasa wajar dia begitu."

.

"Begitukah? Aku rasa aku bersikap biasa saja."

.

"Itu menurutmu. Perempuan itu punya kadar sensitif yang lebih. Makanya tidak heran kalau kami para perempuan mengatai laki-laki itu bodoh. Karena mereka memang bodoh dan tidak peka!"

.

"Kenapa kau jadi menghinaku?"

.

"Itu bukan hinaan, itu kenyataan. Sudahlah. Berhenti merengek dan bersikap putus asa begitu! Kau 'kan, cerdas! Harusnya kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa harus mengeluh padaku! Sudah bagus mau kubantu."

.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu mau bagaimana."

.

"Karena itulah semua laki-laki di dunia ini bodoh meskipun seromantis dan sepengertian apapun mereka. Kau cuma salah satu contoh dari mereka semua."

.

"Berhenti menghinaku! Kau harusnya membantuku!"

.

"Saat ini juga aku sedang membantumu, bodoh! Aku memberimu nasihat, 'kan? Dasar. Sudah, ya! Pokoknya kau harus sedikit memerbaiki sikapmu itu! Kalau kau terus seperti sekarang, sampai kapanpun dia juga akan begitu, soalnya kalian sama-sama bodoh! Daah~!"

.

"Apa katamu?! Hei, tunggu dulu—"

.

 **PIP.**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Karin.

"Haah... inilah kesulitannya jika kedua belah pihak sama-sama bodoh. Yang satu tidak mengerti situasi dan selalu merasa benar, yang satu lagi tidak peka dan membebani fikiran sendiri dengan hal-hal yang sepele. Membuatku harus kerja keras terus."

 _Handphone_ Karin kembali berbunyi. Kini dari seseorang yang bernama 'Koi-kun' di layar _handphone_ -nya, membuat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum girang.

"Moshi-moshi~?"

.

"Hai, sayang. Kau sudah mulai latihan?"

.

"Ne~ aku belum kesana. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

.

"Souka. Bagaimana rencanamu?"

.

"Ada sedikit kendala. Tapi pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar kembali, kok."

.

"Aku yakin itu, hehe. Baiklah, teruskan rencanamu itu, Karin. Dan selamat berjuang latihan! Aku sangat menantikan penampilanmu."

.

"Thanks, _honey_ ~ Ah! _By the way_ , Su—"

.

"Karin!"

Suara tegas dari seberang pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Karin.

"Hee, Konan? Ah, _honey_ , nanti kita bicara lagi, ya? Sepertinya Konan ingin bicara sesuatu padaku."

.

"Oke, sayang. Jaa~"

.

"Jaa~!"

.

"Sudah selesai?" suara Konan menginterupsi kembali.

Karin mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit bingung, "ada apa? Kan kubilang nanti aku kesana, Konan."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk memanggilmu, tapi untuk mengonfirmasi sesuatu," Konan pun berdehem, "sebenarnya sejauh apa rencanamu? Sampai Ino menangis begitu di ruang latihan."

"Hah? Ino menangis?" Karin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Konan barusan.

"Kok, malah 'Hah'? Jangan balik bertanya padaku. Justru aku mau tanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Kalau sampai menangis begitu, ini berarti sudah keterlaluan."

"Apanya yang keterlaluan dari rencanaku, Konan?" Karin menggaruk pelipisnya, kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah... ternyata benar. Wah, kalau sudah begini terpaksa 'bocor', deh."

Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Karin membisikkan sesuatu pada Konan, dan sesaat kemudian dibalas dengan ekspresi mengerti situasinya.

"Ah... begitu. Ya sudah, lebih baik kau ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

Karin kembali terlihat berfikir, kemudian tersenyum, "lebih baik jangan semuanya dibocorkan dulu."

"Kau ini. Situasinya sudah begini, apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?"

"Biarkan dia tetap bertanya-tanya. Kalau langsung diberitahu, tidak akan seru jadinya. Waktunya tinggal lima hari lagi. Biarkan selama lima hari itu ia tetap bertanya-tanya," Karin tersenyum puas. "Ah! Betapa pintarnya diriku!"

Konan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya itu, "sebenarnya kau itu baik hati, lho, Karin."

"Masa'? Ino bilang aku ini sombong, kok. Ya, karena aku memang sombong," Karin tertawa bahagia, "tapi, cuma disaat seperti ini saja aku baik hati. Karena aku suka hal-hal seperti ini. Lagipula, ini permintaan langsung dari teman kekasihku, tidak bisa kutolak. Karena meski ia sempurna, kisah cintanya seperti _hopeless_ begitu."

"Awalnya aku khawatir melihatmu 'mengompori' Ino seperti itu. Apalagi saat kau berkata kau menyukai Sasuke dengan akting yang bagus. Kalau itu jadi gosip di sekolah, hubunganmu dengan Suigetsu yang jadi masalah, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu Suigetsu tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Dia tahu Sasuke sama sekali bukan tipeku," Karin meregangkan tangannya, seraya beranjak dari posisinya. "Yosh! Petualanganku sebagai 'Mak Comblang' bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino tidak akan berhenti sampai klimaks ketika festival nanti! Ayo, Konan, kita menuju ruang latihan!"

Dan Konan pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

.

Ino hanya menatap Karin yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya dengan malas. Meski matanya sudah bengkak, jelas bahwa harga dirinya tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat sangat rapuh didepan Karin.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Konan tentang dirimu yang menangis. Dan sepertinya... ini karena yang tadi, ya?"

Ino menatap Karin dengan bingung. " 'Yang tadi'? Maksudmu?"

Karin mengganti gaya duduknya menjadi lebih santai, "kau melihatku bersama Sasuke di lorong kelas saat istirahat kedua tadi, 'kan? Wajar saja kau salah faham. Sudut pandangmu membuatnya terlihat jadi seperti aku bermesraan dengan Sasuke," ujarnya sambil memainkan rambut.

"Kau... melihatku? Lagipula, katamu aku salah faham? Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas? Kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi."

"Aku tidak mengelak, Ino. Kaulah yang salah faham," Karin tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Ino, "aku sudah punya kekasih. Dia adalah teman Sasuke, namanya Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu...? Maksudmu... Suigetsu yang kelasnya disebelahku?" Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

" _Yup_! _He's my honey bunny sweety, girl_."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berkata kalau kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Karin tersenyum iseng, "untuk membuatmu 'panas'."

Ino ingin sekali mencakar wajah Karin yang baginya sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Untungnya keinginannya ditahan oleh Sakura yang mengelus bahunya sambil berkata, "sabar Ino, sabar."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengaitkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia mendengus, masih tidak terlalu percaya dengan penuturan gadis berambut merah dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi, tentang kalian yang bersekongkol, itu kenyataan, 'kan?"

"Iya! Kami membuat rencana yang nantinya pasti membuatmu melompat-lompat nggak karuan."

"Ha?" Ino tertimpuk batu imajiner. "Ceritakan dengan jelas!"

"Tugasku disini hanya meluruskan pandanganmu tentang aku dan Sasuke. Selebihnya... _coming soon_."

Ino seketika berdiri, tidak terima dengan perkataan Karin, "apa-apaan, sih? Jangan seenaknya menjadikanku 'mainan'!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu. Apa yang kukatakan sudah sangat jelas, bukan?"

"Jelas darimananya? Justru membuatku semakin bingung!"

"Karena itu, tunggulah sampai klimaksnya! Kalau diberitahu sekarang, tidak akan seru! Bersabarlah sedikit, _girl_!"

Ino hanya memandang _rival_ -nya itu dengan tatapan bingung yang teramat sangat _. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan mereka_ , batinnya frustrasi.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang tadinya ia anggap sudah terjawab, ternyata sama sekali tidak terjawab. Ya, memang ada beberapa yang akhirnya meluruskan pandangannya, tapi pertanyaan yang bertambah tidak sebanding dengan jawaban yang ia peroleh.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Karin pun bergabung untuk latihan. "Sudahlah. Yang jelas kau harus fokus pada penampilan kita beberapa hari lagi. Jangan biarkan kebingunganmu membuat susah dirimu sendiri!"

 _'_ _Justru karena kau! Perkataanmu itu membuatku bertanya-tanya!'_ batin Ino kesal.

Ino kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, seraya memandang Karin dengan kesal sekaligus heran.

 _'_ _Dia bilang kalau nanti aku akan melompat nggak karuan jika sudah mengetahuinya? Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aaaargh, aku jadi penasaran~!'_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Festival Kebudayaan.

Oh, lihat seluruh ornamen yang dipasang di penjuru sekolah. Penuh dengan lambang cinta dan hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah muda. Seperti berada di festival _Valentine_ saja.

Aku jadi sulit membedakannya dengan rambut Sakura.

Lupakan.

Sekarang, masalahnya adalah... apa yang akan kuketahui di festival ini?

Argh, sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan itu dulu! Sekarang yang harus kufikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa tampil maksimal dengan kakiku ini.

Keadaan kakiku sudah sedikit lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Meski bengkaknya belum hilang, namun itu tertutupi dengan sepatu kets-ku yang bermodel _boots_. Dan aku juga sudah mengoleskan _lotion_ -ku lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas, yang sudah disulap menjadi _café_ dengan interior yang imut. Hehe, aku senang berlama-lama melihatnya.

Yang membuatku semakin bersemangat adalah semua teman sekelasku menyemangatiku. Kami-sama, sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan!

"Ganbatte, Ino-chan!"

"Berjuanglah semaksimal mungkin!"

"Aku akan berusaha agar bisa menonton penampilan kalian nanti!"

"Semangaaaat, Yamanaka-chan~!"

Senyumku semakin mengembang mendengarnya. _Yosh_! Aku akan berjuang!

Aku pun keluar dari kelas menuju aula di lantai bawah. aku menuruni tangga dengan riang, sama sekali tidak berfikir bahwa masalah akan menghampiri.

Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dari tangga dan terjatuh. Tidak, aku terjatuh tanpa menghasilkan luka yang mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuniku.

Tapi...

Aku merasa kakiku berdenyut keras, terasa ngilu dan panas.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Bengkak di kakimu membesar, Ino."

Suaraku tercekat mendengar kalimat Konan-senpai, seraya nafasku berderu menahan sakit di kaki. Bagaimana ini? Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan tampil!

"Kalau begini, terpaksa kita tampil tanpa Ino."

Aku menunduk, menahan bola-bola air mata yang keluar, "Gomenasai. Ini kecerobohanku yang kesekian kalinya."

Kulihat Sakura menggeleng kencang, lalu menatapku dengan serius, "Ini kecelakaan, Ino. Bukan salahmu. Tenang saja, kami sudah berlatih untuk formasi tanpa dirimu tiga hari ini, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kakimu memang tidak sanggup."

Dadaku sesak saat mendengarnya. Mereka jadi kesulitan karena aku.

Aku meremas celanaku, sambil mengambil nafas dalam.

"Minna-san, daijoubu. Aku bisa menari."

Semua teman-temanku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ino, mana mungkin? Kakimu itu—"

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura," aku tersenyum lembut padanya, "aku pasti bisa."

Sejenak mereka terdiam, memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tidak begitu kumengerti. Namun tiba-tiba suara Karin terdengar, membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Kalau Ino sudah berkata bisa, berarti ia memang bisa melakukannya."

"Karin..." kudengar suara Tenten-senpai, bergumam.

Aku dan Karin saling memandang, dan Karin pun tersenyum padaku, "jangan menghalangi Ino ketika dia sudah bersemangat begini. Karena, beginilah Ino."

Perkataannya itu membuatku terkejut. Tanpa kusadari, senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"Kau begitu memercayai _rival_ -mu ini?"

"Aku menganggapmu saingan bukan karena alasan sembarangan. Kalau aku tidak melihat adanya semangat pada dirimu, aku tidak sudi menganggapmu _rival_ , nona Yamanaka."

"Sedetik tadi kau memanggilku 'Ino'."

"Maaf, itu hanya sekali seumur hidup. Kata-kataku tadi juga sekali seumur hidupmu, ya."

Aku tertawa kecil ketika ia berkata begitu. Entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa yang paling mendorong semangatku selama ini adalah dia. Yah, walau yang kuingat hanya caranya yang betul-betul ampuh menyulutku. Mungkin, aku harus mengubah sedikit pandangan tentang dirinya.

"Aku akan tetap menari. Aku janji tidak akan membuat semua usaha kita jadi berantakan nanti."

Akhirnya mereka semua tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Konan-senpai mendekatiku seraya berkata, "kalau begitu baiklah. Kita akan menari bersama. Tapi, kalau memang sudah tidak sanggup, berikan tanda pada kami, ya?"

"Akan kami tutupi itu, Ino," Sakura memelukku erat. Aku yakin ia merasa terharu sekarang. Aku pun balas memeluknya.

Akan kuperlihatkan semangat seorang Yamanaka Ino disini!

 **KRIING!**

Ah, _handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Ada pesan.

Segera kulihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan. Dan, setelah aku mengetahuinya, aku sangat terkejut.

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Aku akan mendukungmu dari kursi penonton. Berjuanglah._

.

Hee?! I-I-Ini... pesan dari Sasuke?!

D-D-Dan ini... ia memakai nomornya?!

Jangan-jangan yang selama ini mengirimi pesan padaku dengan nomor berbeda... jangan-jangan memang dia?!

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Karin mengatakan, di festival ini, aku akan melompat nggak karuan.

Maksudnya, aku akan kegirangan?

Jadi... memang Sasuke yang mengerjaiku selama ini?

K-Kenapa aku betul-betul jadi nggak karuan begini?! Ya ampun, ya ampun! Sadar, Ino!

Bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum penuh harap seperti ini~!

"Untuk grup nomor urut 9, dimohon bersiap-siap. Setelah ini adalah penampilan kalian."

Aku beranjak dari kursi dengan terburu-buru. Degup jantungku tidak karuan saat ini. Gugup, sekaligus senang. Ya ampun, bisakah kau keluar dulu dari kepalaku, Sasuke?!

Jadi, inikah yang mereka rencanakan?

Apa aku boleh berharap bahwa Sasuke memang menyukaiku?

Apa aku boleh berharap kalau memang penampilanku bagus, aku akan menjadi...

"Yosh! Selanjutnya adalah kita! Fight!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak dengan semangat penuh. Semua pun mengacungkan kepalan keatas tanda bersemangat, termasuk aku. Jangan lupakan senyuman lebarku sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik! Aku yakin aku bisa walau dengan keadaan kakiku yang begini!

.

.

.

.

"Para hadirin sekalian, saksikan peserta nomor urut 9, yang akan menampilkan sebuah tarian dengan judul, "I Got A Boy"!"

Satu per satu dari mereka muncul di atas panggung, dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, mereka berdiri pada posisi masing-masing. Gerakan mereka dimulai bersamaan dengan iringan musik yang mulai berjalan.

.

 _Ayo, GG!_

.

Dimulai dengan gerakan bebas, namun tetap berkesan kompak.

.

 _Yeah, Yeah. Sijakhae bolkka?_

 _Eo-meo! Yae jom bwara yae~_

 _Museun iri isseogillae meoril jallatdae? Eung?_

 _Eo-meo!_

.

Mereka menari dan terus menari dengan kompak. Bahkan Ino, yang notabene-nya sedang bermasalah di bagian kaki, tak tampak sedikitpun kesalahan ataupun ekspresi kesakitan darinya.

Setiap gerakan yang mereka tampilkan mengundang kagum dari penonton, pasalnya, yang mereka tampilkan bukan gerakan yang mudah. Tepuk tangan selalu terdengar riuh dari kursi penonton.

.

 _I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!_

 _I got a boy~ handsome boy~ nae man da galjyeogan~_

 _I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!_

 _I got a boy~ awesome boy~ wanjeon banhaenna bwa~_

.

"Melihatnya seru sekali, ya!"

"Mereka begitu enerjik!"

"Lihat itu! Wow, lincah sekali, ya!"

"Aku jadi ingin ikut menari juga!"

Kalimat demi kalimat positif meluncur dari setiap penonton, tak terkecuali seorang Sasuke. Ia berdecak kagum melihat Ino yang tampil begitu memikat dan memukau.

"Teme, lihat itu! Lihat pacarku! Ia menari begitu lincah! Aku semakin cinta saja padanya, _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sahabatnya yang tak henti-hentinya memuji Hinata, dan kembali fokus pada penampilan Ino.

"Hn."

.

 _Eonjena nae gyeoten~ naepyoni dwaejugo~_

 _Gwi giullyeojuneun~_

 _Neo oh oh oh oh~ Neo oh oh oh oh~_

 _Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae~_

 _Jal doel geonikka~_

.

Mereka terus bersemangat hingga menit terakhir iringan musik. Penampilan enerjik itu tak berkurang meski sudah beberapa menit berlalu.

.

 _Oh Ohh eh oh~ Oh Ohh eh oh~_

 _Oh Ohh eh oh~ Oh Ohh eh oh~_

 _I got a boy meotjin!_

.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan seketika membahana ketika penampilan telah selesai.

"Sugoii~! Kalian betul-betul luar biasa keren~!"

"Penampilan yang hebat~!"

"Kalian sangat cantik~!"

Senyum kepuasan langsung mengembang di wajah mereka bersembilan. Usaha mereka selama tiga minggu sukses besar. Sekarang patutlah mereka berbangga diri dan berpelukan tanda senang.

Mereka pun kembali ke belakang panggung dengan perasaan luar biasa. Namun, saat itu juga, Ino mendadak ambruk dan jatuh telak ke lantai.

"Ino?!" semua orang yang berada disana seketika panik.

"Kakiku... sakit..."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Ino!" Sakura mencoba mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membawanya perlahan keluar menuju ruang kesehatan.

Namun, ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu di pintu keluar.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura terpekik kaget melihatnya.

Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Ino dengan gaya bridal menuju ruang kesehatan. "Biar aku yang membawanya."

"Ha-Hai."

.

.

.

.

Are...? Dimana aku?

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan pandangan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menusuk mata. Setelah aku mampu membuka seluruh mata, aku memandang sekeliling.

Aku ada di ruang kesehatan? Apa tadi aku pingsan?

"Akh, kakiku sakit sekali..." keluhku ketika kucoba menggerakkan kaki.

Mendadak tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang halus ketika kugerakkan. Aku menoleh perlahan padanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang tertidur disamping ranjang tempatku berbaring.

Uchiha... Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya gerakanku tadi langsung membuatnya terbangun.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu memandangku dengan senang, "kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya... sepertinya aku pingsan tadi."

"Kau memaksakan kakimu untuk bekerja keras. Makanya jadi begitu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau tampil buruk."

Ia menghela nafas, seraya menatapku lembut, "apa masih sakit sekali?"

Aku mengangguk lemah, "ngilunya masih sangat terasa."

"Jangan dipaksakan lagi untuk bergerak. Kau berbaring dengan tenang dulu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Untuk beberapa menit kami terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Gomen."

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka suara kembali. Dan ia... meminta maaf?

"Sikapku selama ini sepertinya membuatmu salah faham."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Salah faham, katanya? Jangan-jangan, ia benar-benar...

"Tapi aku memang menyukaimu."

Aku terbelalak ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut pujaan hatiku.

Sasuke, ia... ia benar-benar... menyukaiku?

Sekarang, aku betul-betul ingin melompat kegirangan jika tidak mengingat kondisi kakiku sekarang.

"Aku dan Karin bekerja sama, karena kudengar Karin adalah 'Mak Comblang' yang profesional. Aku memintanya membuat rencana agar aku bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk memberi tantangan ini padamu. Dia bilang agar kau terpacu dan tetap bersemangat."

Aku terus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke dalam diam, dan... sepertinya wajahku sekarang sudah merah padam.

Jadi... Karin itu adalah 'Mak Comblang' untukku dan Sasuke?

Sepertinya aku memang harus mengubah pandanganku tentang kakak kelasku itu.

"Kenapa... kau bisa menyukaiku, Sasuke?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal itu.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir, "entahlah. Aku hanya melihatmu sedang berusaha membangkitkan semangat seluruh siswa dengan orasi-mu di aula dulu ketika ajang pemilihan _'Miss Hidden Leaves Senior High School'._ Waktu itu, kau terlihat begitu memukau dengan semangatmu. Hanya itu."

Hee? Alasannya... sama sederhananya denganku?

"Cinta tidak perlu alasan yang rumit, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Iya. Memang begitu."

Aku dan Sasuke seketika tertawa. Kami jatuh cinta dengan alasan yang begitu sederhana, dan perjalanan agar perasaan kami bertemu itu... sungguh luar biasa.

Ketika perjalanan cintamu berliku dan rumit, sebenarnya alasan dibalik cinta itu sungguh sederhana.

Ah. Itu kata-kata bagus.

"Jadi, Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah berhasil membuatku terpukau."

"Jadi...?"

Sasuke berdehem sejenak, terlihat semburat merah di wajah pucatnya. Ia terlihat imut dengan wajah begitu.

"Kalau begitu... kita jadian."

Senyumku seketika mengembang. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Cintaku terbalas!

...tunggu dulu...

Ini bisa jadi ajang 'balas dendam'-ku.

 _Khekhe_.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Aku menoleh perlahan dengan senyum yang berbeda dari tadi. "Sebenarnya... aku belum minat untuk berpacaran, sih."

"Nani?!"

Aku ingin sekali tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Tapi, aku sangat menyukaimu, lho, Sasuke."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendadak bilang seperti tadi?"

"Karena itu memang kenyataan. Kau harus tahu, aku bukan perempuan yang bisa begitu saja didapatkan," aku memasang cengiran lebar padanya, "jadi... aku punya syarat untukmu. Sebulan lagi akan ada pertandingan Karate tingkat Nasional, 'kan? Menangkan itu, dan aku benar-benar akan menjadi pacarmu."

Sasuke terbelalak sejenak, namun seketika ia memasang senyuman yang tak dapat kuartikan, "Hee~ jadi kau mau balas dendam, hn?"

"Tidak. Cuma mau mengujimu, apa kau betul-betul serius menginginkanku atau tidak."

"Lihat saja nanti, Yamanaka. Akan kumenangkan kejuaraan itu, dan kau jadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Aku menantikan itu."

Kami memasang senyuman saling menantang. Oke! Kali ini, aku yang akan menunggu hasilnya! Kali ini, aku yang akan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling! Hihi!

"I've completed your dare. Now, I dare you to make me say "yes", sir."

"And I will complete your dare, miss."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Malam itu, Ino sedang 'berkencan' dengan Sasuke lewat _e-mail_. Perlu ditegaskan bahwa mereka sampai saat ini belum menjalin hubungan apapun. Dengan kata lain, status mereka saat ini masih 'Hubungan Tanpa Status'. Namun, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati status ini.

.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sasuke, aku mau bertanya sesuatu_.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah pesan itu terkirim, Sasuke membalasnya.

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Apa, hn?_

.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Selama ini ada pesan dari seseorang yang nomornya tak kuketahui. Ia selalu mendukungku. Aku fikir itu kau, apa benar?_

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Hee? Aku tidak pernah mengirimu pesan selain yang memesan bunga dan beberapa hari yang lalu saat festival. Itu bukan aku._

.

Seketika Ino mendadak horror saat membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

"B-Bukan dari Sasuke..." lalu dari siapa, batinnya seraya memeluk bantalnya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Ino mulai memikirkan seseorang yang menjadi kemungkinan menjadi pelakunya.

"... _stalker_?!"

Ino langsung mengetik pesan pada Sasuke.

.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sasuke, bagaimana ini?! Kalau bukan dari kau, berarti aku punya stalker!_

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Nani? Hhh... kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Bilang padaku jika ia mengirimu pesan lagi._

.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Hai._

.

"Ya ampun... _stalker_..." Ino merinding hebat saat memikirkannya.

Di lain tempat...

Seseorang sedang tersenyum senang sambil mengetik pesan yang ditujukan pada Ino. Ia adalah gadis berambut merah dan cantik. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Karin.

"Apa ia sudah sadar kalau aku berbuat iseng padanya?" ia memainkan rambutnya, "melihat dari kepolosannya selama ini... sepertinya tidak akan. Haah~ ya ampun, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi aku iseng seperti ini. Nanti malah semakin salah faham."

Ia beranjak untuk bercermin kemudian mengikat rambutnya.

"Biarkan saja ia terus begini. Sampai nantinya ia sadar sendiri. Hihi."

* * *

GYAAAAAA!

Rutinitas padat author membuat fiction-fiction author terbengkalai~! Ya ampun, baru bisa update sekarang, sedih banget T^T Hontou ni Gomenasai! Dan… ini adalah pertama kalinya author buat cerita dalam satu chapter word-nya +9000! Semoga kalian nggak ngantuk bacanya :')

Oiya, author mengambil lirik dari lagu "I Got A Boy" :D

Nah, langsung saja ke balasan re-view ya~

Zero : Untung lagi jadi reader lu. Kalo gak gue garuk lu :v

Berithslies : Semoga ini jadi chapter yang seru! ^^ Pertanyaan kamu semua sudah terjawab ya XD semoga kamu suka~ maaf update ngaret T^T

Ichimonji Allennad : Terima kasih XD Sebenernya masih ada lebaynya sedikit, tapi nggak selebay yang lainnya sih :3 Douitashimashite~ dan maaf update ngaret T^T

Noname: Hehehehe yokatta kalo kamu suka ^^ maaf lama updatenya T^T

Aridorukikyo gak login 3: Cuke itu memang labil bin ababil kok /ditabokSasuFanClub XD maaf updatenya ngaret T^T

Red Malfoy: Banyak yang suka SasuIno ya? :3 Maaf updatenya lama T^T makasih kalo menurutmu ceritanya menarik :D

hime yamanaka: Maaf updatenya lama T^T hiks hiks /?

Trias504: Benarkah? Waaaa author senang :D maaf updatenya lama T^T

Thania Black Sweet: sudah lanjut~ maaf updatenya ngaret hiks T^T

YamanakaSwift13: Hiks, maaf updatenya lama T^T makasih udah di fav :D

Kyaaa: Kyaaaaa jugaaaaa~ XD maaf updatenya lama T^T

minami22: feeling kamu benar kawan~! *kasih popmih* /heh Hiks, maaf updatenya lama T^T

apinkkkkan: Memang harus disitu tbc nya T^T maaf updatenya lama T^T

INOcent Cassiopeia: Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ maaf updatenya ngaret banget T^T

Hwang Energy: Huweeeee Nyaaaan sori lama updatenya~ lu tau gue sibuk kan? #plak :'D iyuwh, masih bias narsis dia :v

Vivianne-Chan: Terima kasih atas pujiannya :D maaf updatenya lama T^T

Kushi-chan : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D hiks, maaf ceritanya lama update T^T

Helni954 : Terima kasih~ :D maaf updatenya lama T^T

Nah, tamatlah ff "I Got A Boy' dari author. Mudah-mudahan jadi cerita yang menginspirasi dan seru. Author mengharapkan review dari kalian~

See ya~


End file.
